Love is not for everyone
by Mynnie
Summary: Après son divorce, Gregory Lestrade pensait qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir profiter de la vie. Mais entre un passé mystérieux refait surface et un Mycroft Holmes qui profite de cette faiblesse pour se rapprocher petit à petit de lui, Gregory ne sait plus où donner de la tête et de nouvelles priorités prennent place.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! Je suis super contente de vous la faire lire.

Pour vous expliquer: J'ai écrit pour l'instant que le premier chapitre et je voulais savoir si de gentilles personnes comme vous aimeraient lire cette fanfiction avant de la continuer (je sais déjà la trame principale, alors je pense que si vous êtes ok avec cette fanfiction, je posterais assez régulièrement.). Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je voulais écrire sur Sherlock et John au départ mais à un moment j'ai fais une fixette sur Mycroft, du coup je me suis dis "Aah je vais écrire sur lui ! Y'a pas assez de fanfiction avec lui et Greg".

Disclaimer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les exploiter. Mouhahahahaha x)

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 1**

« Je veux divorcer. »

Gregory Lestrade regarda sa femme les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Comment osait-elle lancer ça face à lui maintenant ? Comment osait-elle demander ça alors que c'est elle qui le trompait depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant ? Ce n'était pas plutôt à lui de lui imposer le divorce ? Durant la minute qui suivie la déclaration, Gregory réfléchit à toute vitesse (Sherlock serait fier de lui ! Ou presque) et durant les premières secondes, il détesta sa femme pour avoir dit cette phrase la première. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire cela alors qu'il n'avait que quelques soupçons ? Et même s'il avait ces quelques soupçons, il ne faisait, heureusement pour lui, pas parti de la famille Holmes et malgré son métier, il ne pouvait pas déduire en une seconde d'où sa femme revenait seulement en regardant ses chaussures ou en observant sa gestuelle.

Il pensa à sa position vis-à-vis de sa femme. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un mari présent mais il n'était pas non plus absent au point de ne pas voir sa femme pendant des jours ! Il n'allait pas se mentir, il faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires mais elle le savait avant de se marier avec lui, non ? Elle savait qu'un Détective Inspecteur était responsable de la sécurité de ses collègues et des citoyens. Elle savait que si des crimes étaient commis en plein milieu de la nuit, il devait se rendre sur les lieux immédiatement. Elle savait également l'importance que son métier avait pour lui, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée sous son charme, son intégrité en tant que détective.

Il releva les yeux pour observer celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, assise en face de lui. De longs cheveux ondulés châtains, un visage joliment arrondi avec des yeux marrons empli de colère, un corps svelte qui montrait qu'elle aimait prendre soin d'elle, un corps qui devait attirer un bon nombre d'hommes maintenant qu'il y pensait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de son mariage comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer toute cette colère et cette souffrance qui sortait de celle qu'il avait épousé ? De sa _femme_.

Il pensa aux conséquences de son attitude. Il n'était pas le parfait mari, il était souvent absent, mais dès qu'une occasion se présenter à lui, il avait fait son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Apparemment cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il la connaissait après dix ans de vie commune, elle voulait un homme qui lui donne ce qu'elle voulait, elle se fichait presque de l'amour avec un grand A contrairement à lui. Lui qui croyait à cet amour ne pouvait pas accepter de divorcer sans au moins avoir essayé de la retenir, de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'après ces années à la retenir il devait la laisser partir. Dire qu'il avait fallu une seule phrase de sa part pour qu'il en prenne réellement conscience.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute, elle aussi avait droit à sa part de responsabilités. Elle l'avait laissé essayer de la reconquérir en sachant pertinemment que jamais elle ne cèderait, il en était convaincu. _« Elle a surement trouvé mieux ailleurs. » _: voilà ce que pensait le Détective Inspecteur. Oui, elle devait surement avoir fait tomber sous son charme un homme plus haut placé que lui.

L'ambiance autour d'eux était lourde.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux en retenant un soupir et recommença à fixer sa femme.

« D'accord. », laissa finalement sortir Gregory.

* * *

Le lendemain, 8 heures, le Détective Inspecteur était déjà devant son bureau en train d'éplucher des dossiers. Il avait passé une nuit blanche après le départ de sa femme. Cette dernière était partie dès que Gregory avait formulé son accord et après avoir fait ses valises. Il en était malade, cette femme avait vraiment préparé son coup.

Un bruit à la porte de son bureau le fit sursauter :

« Monsieur, notre suspect est arrivé.

-J'arrive Sally. »

Il se leva, but les derniers gorgés de son café en vitesse et sorti de son bureau, Sally Donovan derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette Monsieur, tout va bien ?

-Oui. »

Réponse froide et directe. Que faire d'autre ? De toute façon, on allait lui demander ça toute la journée à chaque nouvelle personne qu'il croiserait. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête de déterré car son lieutenant ne faisait que le fixer durant tout l'interrogatoire. Même le suspect lui avait fait une réflexion ironique sur son état et sur la dégradation que ça pourrait avoir sur ses collègues. Il ne manquait plus que Sherlock débarque et sa journée serait faite.

Sa journée finie, il rentra chez lui. Le simple fait d'être dans son appartement le déprima et il décida d'aller se doucher directement pour s'installer devant sa télé avec une bière.

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard devant un programme bon marché et quelques bouteilles de bières devant lui.

* * *

« Tiens.

-Toujours aussi froide, laissa t-il échapper.

-Comment veux-tu que je me comporte ? Je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Oh, vraiment ? »

La femme en face de lui fit un rictus coincé sans répondre. Elle était toujours aussi désagréable. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le paquet de feuilles devant lui : son contrat de divorce. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à lui apporter, une semaine jours pour jours exactement. Il le signa et lui fit glisser brutalement devant elle. Aucun des deux ne se regardait. Ils avaient choisi un endroit neutre pour se rencontrer. Un café en bas de la rue de leur ancien appartement avait été choisi. Bizarrement, Gregory ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sans attendre, il se leva pour partir. Il régla son café quand son ex-femme passa à côté de lui :

« Adieu Gregory. »

Il l'a regarda partir avec un peu de regret. A son âge, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Divorcé, passant la majorité de son temps au travail, allait-il rester seul à partir de maintenant ? Sans soutien personnel, sans personne à aimer ? Il remonta dans son appartement sans arrêter d'avoir ces pensées déprimantes. En tout cas, une chose était sure, il était à présent seul. Et il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

« Chef !

-Quoi encore ?

-Le taré est là. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas vous déranger mais il commence à déranger tout le monde alors venez. »

Il souffla lourdement puis appela Sherlock et John de son bureau. Les deux rentrèrent et sans aucune parole le plus grand déposa un papier devant lui. Sans le regarder, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une liste de témoins. J'ai besoin que vous me fournissiez les dossiers de ceux qui en ont. Tout de suite, rajouta l'homme en voyant le regard ennuyé du DI.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner des casiers judiciaires comme ça Sherlock ! Vous le savez très bien !

-Un violeur est en liberté Graham. Évidemment que vous allez me donner ces dossiers !

-Gregory Sherlock, pas Graham. »

Le DI lança un regard de remerciement à John qui venait de relever l'erreur de son ami mais cela ne servirait à rien. Comme si Sherlock allait retenir son prénom par magie, il avait déjà abandonné.

« Qui est sur l'affaire ?

-Dimmock, répondit le médecin.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander ? Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera.

-Je préfère travailler avec vous. »

D'un regard étonné, il regarda le détective consultant. Alors ça c'était nouveau, depuis quand Sherlock disait ce genre de chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda t-il pour s'assurer de la santé mental de l'homme.

-Oh, détective arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît !

-Bien… »

Il souffla avec bruit puis se leva pour sortir de son bureau.

« Venez. Je vais vous les donner de suite j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. »

Il ne vit pas Sherlock faire un grand sourire de vainqueur à John qui, lui, secoua la tête.

* * *

« Bien ! Maintenant laissez-moi, je vais prendre ma pause. »

Les trois hommes sortirent devant le poste de police et Gregory sorti un paquet de cigarette à la main.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté Greg.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondit ce dernier, ironique.

-Il est tout à fait normal de recommencer dans des conditions pareilles, croyez-moi j'en sais quelque chose. »

Un petit rire sorti de la bouche du DI.

« Je ne pense pas non. »

Sherlock le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas le contredire.

« Allons, le stress, la colère peu importe ce que vous ressentez après ça, c'est pour ça que vous avez recommencez à fumer. J'essaye de l'expliquer à John mais il est dur à convaincre. Il ne sait pas à quel point on peut être en manque.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis médecin je te rappelle.

-Oui mais tu n'as jamais fumé. Enfin, peu importe. »

John secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Allez savoir combien de fois il le faisait pendant une journée entière. Un bruit de briquet se fit entendre.

« Sherlock !

-Quoi ?

-Eteins-moi ça tout de suite ! Je pensais que nous étions pressés !

-Pas pour une cigarette », répondit le brun avec un petit sourire malin.

John ne secoua pas la tête cette fois-ci mais insulta son ami avec une grande vulgarité. Cela fit sourire le DI, ce que remarqua le médecin. Il se demanda de quoi avait fait allusion Sherlock plus tôt mais il n'osa pas demander. Si quelque chose été arrivé à Greg, ce dernier lui aurait dit sans problème. Ces deux-là étaient devenus très amis depuis quelques temps, ils avaient arrêtés de se vouvoyer pour laisser place à la camaraderie et pour faire des sorties. Quand Sherlock l'énervait au plus haut point, il téléphonait directement au DI pour savoir s'il pouvait sortir boire avec lui. Non, il attendrait que Gregory lui dise par lui-même.

« Divorce.

-Mmh ?

-Il a divorcé.

-Quoi ? »

Le médecin regarda Sherlock avec de grands yeux puis regarda le DI. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait Sherlock, outré.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire… ! Peu importe…

-C'est vrai, Greg ?

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Gregory souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et répondit :

« Un mois.

-Un mois ? J'aurais dit plus.

-Décence Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et retourna à sa cigarette.

« Pourquoi vous auriez dit plus ?

-Et bien, vous semblez accepter la chose. »

Gregory grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait faire penser ça, mais si Sherlock le disait c'était surement vrai. John observa son ami se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là.

« Elle le trompait.

-Bon Dieu Sherlock !

-Non laisse, il a raison.

-Quoi ?

-Par pitié, John cesse de dire "Quoi" à tout bout de champ. Je ne pense pas que tu sois idiot à ce point, si ? Alors ?, rajouta t-il pour laisser la parole au DI.

-Elle me trompait c'est tout. »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus.

« Au moins, maintenant vous vivez seul. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ces couples qui habitent ensemble juste par _amour_, il dit ce mot avec des frissons parcourant tout son corps.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous faites avec John. »

Sherlock balaya cette idée d'une main.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Avec John on s'entend comme les deux doigts de la main.

-Ouais, enfin… »Il laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée. « Maintenant que je dois changer d'appartement à cause du divorce, je devrais peut être essayer de me trouver un colocataire moi aussi.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas. »

John qui regardait Sherlock parler aisément avec Gregory, regarda le brun d'une manière bizarre.

« Je ne disais pas ça par rapport à toi, John.

-Ouais…N'empêche, je ne sais pas comment prendre ça.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne au bureau. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Il se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se retourna brusquement.

« Et ne laissez pas savoir qui vous a donné les dossiers, je vous fais confiance Sherlock ! »

Haussant un sourcil, ce dernier regarda John.

« Il me fait confiance… ? Il est vraiment déprimé le pauvre. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous répondrais sans faute dès que je pourrais.

J'espère aussi n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, je me suis relu plusieurs fois mais on ne sait jamais. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Alors me voici de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre. Excusez-moi de ce long délai mais je voulais m'avancer dans l'histoire pour être a peu près régulière au niveau postage des chapitres :) Les reviews que j'ai eu m'ont vraiment donné envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire même si je sais qu'il y a plus de personnes lisent du Johnlock que du MxG.

Pour l'instant, l'histoire est en train de s'installer, ce n'est que le deuxième chapitre après tout !

Pour ce qui est du nom de Smith qui se trouve dans ce chapitre, je l'ai choisi car c'était le plus simple des noms à donner pour ce personnage. Je ne connais pas Londres par cœur alors pour ce qui est de l'emplacement de la River Thames je me suis bien renseigné pour avoir un repère dans ce chapitre (bien que ce ne soit pas totalement indispensable).

**Disclaimer:** Seulement l'histoire m'appartient.

**Message:** Je rappelle pour ceux qui atterrissent sur cette page par hasard (on ne sait jamais), qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec un couple homosexuel. Ici MycroftxGregory \o/

**PS:** Message un peu chiant mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bon ou mauvais, même si j'espère qu'il y aura plus de reviews positives *croise les doigts*

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il ferma la porte avec grand bruit, énervé. Une semaine ! Une foutue semaine qu'il allait d'agence en agence mais rien ne lui convenait. Son ex-femme lui avait téléphoné quelques jours plus tôt en lui révélant que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit le jour de son départ, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'appartement. Il devait donc se démerder –oui, c'était un mot qui définissait bien sa situation- pour trouver le plus rapidement possible un nouvel appartement car sans cela, la procédure de divorce durerait indéfiniment. Depuis la déclaration de son ex-femme tout allait de pire en pire. Il souffla bruyamment et se rapprocha de la route pour héler un taxi.

Tous les appartements qu'il avait visités étaient désastreux. D'un appartement placé en face de la gare à un sous-sol transformé en chambre. A croire que tous les appartements potables étaient pris, pourtant Londres était une grande ville. Avec un salaire comme le sien, il ne demandait rien de mieux qu'un appartement adéquat et propre. Comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans une situation pareille ? Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait dans un état de déprime profond.

Depuis qu'il vivait seul, il s'était renfermé dans son travail. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa situation pour bien paraître devant ses collègues mais cela restait compliqué.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la route qui défilait à travers la vitre du taxi.

_« Vous semblez accepter la chose » _avait dit Sherlock. Il rigola intérieurement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait bien caché son jeu car non, il n'acceptait pas le moins du monde _la chose_. Et puis Sherlock n'y connaissait absolument rien en relation amoureuse. Il avait eu raison de ne rien répondre, ça aurait était difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce dernier. Après une dizaine d'années de mariage, vivre seul du jour au lendemain n'apportait que déprime et ennui. Voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Il paya le chauffeur et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Une fois arrivé à son étage, il ouvrit sa porte non sans avoir chercher une bonne minute ses clefs puis se retrouva face aux cartons qu'il avait commencés à faire. Il alla direction la cuisine pour se servir à boire et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Apparemment, son ex-femme était passée dans la journée récupérer le peu lui manquait : il ne restait plus que ses propres vêtements dans l'armoire et toutes les affaires personnelles qu'elle avait laissées sur sa table de nuit n'y étaient plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil : 18 heures. Il se laissa tomber et s'endormit pour rattraper son manque de sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà levé quand Gregory se leva. L'appartement baignait dans un silence confortable et Gregory en profita pour rester encore un peu au lit.

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva définitivement et était déterminé à finir ses cartons dans la journée. En gros, une journée ennuyante à souhait.

Il était assis au milieu des cartons quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le numéro : Enfin ! Il attendait cet appel depuis le début de ses vacances. Il répondit avec intérêt :

« Oui ?

-Chef, une prise d'otage près de Queen Victoria Street dans une bijouterie. Il s'agit de notre suspect dans l'affaire du meurtre du jeune garçon de neuf ans.»

Gregory ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit qu'il arrivait sans délais sur les lieux. Un peu d'action allait le remettre d'aplomb, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

« Alors ?, demanda-t-il essoufflé.

-Alors rien, il n'a répondu qu'une seule fois et la négociation est plutôt mal partie. Enfin…quand je parle de négociation c'est plus quelque chose comme «Si vous partez, je laisserais ces gens tranquille.»

-Hmm… Comment est-ce qu'il a pu entrer dans la bijouterie aussi facilement ?

-Et bien, commença Donovan, ennuyée, on était à sa poursuite quand il a surement réalisé qu'on le rattrapait, j'en sais rien, et il a profité de la présence de la foule pour se diriger vers une de ses otages actuelles qui sortait du magasin. Et depuis maintenant trois heures, il est enfermé avec la femme, son fils et cinq autres otages.

-Trois heures…Et tu m'appelles que maintenant ?

-Vous étiez en vacances pour la semaine. Oh, et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça ! Il y a un enfant là-dedans ! »

Le DI observa l'effervescence autour de lui. La rue bloquée faisait voir les voitures de polices alignées de façon à entourer l'entrée de la bijouterie où le coupable retenait les otages. Toutes les forces de l'ordre étaient mobilisées. Chacun des policiers présents étaient prêts à agir, armes à la main pour attraper ce tueur d'enfant.

Cet homme, ce meurtrier, avait battu son propre fils à mort sous l'emprise de l'alcool et d'après Sherlock avait été pris d'une telle culpabilité qu'il s'était débarrassé du corps dans la River Thames pour 'oublier plus facilement'. Quelques mois plus tôt avant le meurtre, l'homme avait été abandonné par sa femme, laissant son fils de neuf ans seul avec lui. Une femme plus qu'irresponsable d'après John et Gregory. Personne ne le savait mais cet homme battait sa femme et ayant eu un déclic, cette dernière quitta le domicile, laissant son enfant, ne voulant pas s'encombrer d'un poids. Et personne n'avait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer au sein de cette famille déchirée.

Gregory s'était demandé comment on pouvait devenir fou au point de tuer son fils en quelques semaines seulement. Quand le corps du petit garçon avait été découvert, toute son équipe avait été mobilisée en plus de l'aide demandée à Sherlock mais l'homme avait déjà pris la fuite.

C'était pour arrêter les monstres comme cet homme que Gregory avait choisi de faire le métier de policier et aujourd'hui il devait agir pour le bien des personnes présentes dans la bijouterie mais aussi pour celui de ses collègues.

Il se tourna vers Donovan :

« Où est le négociateur ?

-Là-bas, à l'arrière de ce fourgon, répondit-elle en désignant un camion à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Ok, j'y vais. »

Le DI se dirigea rapidement vers le dit fourgon, se présenta et salua rapidement l'équipe présente. Il fit un signe de tête au négociateur professionnel qui était surement au téléphone avec le meurtrier et lui ordonna :

« Laissez-moi lui parler.

-Pardon ? C'est impossible, vous n'avez aucune qualification pour négocier avec le preneur d'otage.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, menaça-t-il l'homme, des personnes innocentes sont enfermées dans ce magasin depuis des heures et vous n'avez fait absolument rien obtenu ! Alors laissez-moi parler à cet homme ! »

Gregory arracha littéralement le téléphone des mains et s'éloigna de l'homme pour qu'il ne lui reprenne pas:

« Ici le Détective Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, Monsieur Smith, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? Où est passé l'homme à qui je parlais ? »

La voix de l'homme révélait sa nervosité et sa pression. Le DI décida d'y aller franchement.

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, Monsieur. Nous ne cèderons à aucune de vos demandes. Vous êtes un meurtrier, rien ne peux vous sauver. Votre propre fils est mort par vos mains et…

-La ferme ! Fermez votre gueule ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Rien !

-Si, je sais. Tous ces gens dehors le savent. La ville entière doit le savoir à cette heure. Et maintenant vous voulez détruire d'autres familles ? Croyez-moi, si quelque chose leur arrive, je vous poursuivrais jusqu'à la fin… »

Tout en continuant d'occuper l'homme avec ses paroles menaçantes, Gregory s'avançait vers la bijouterie en se dégageant des bras des policiers qui le retenaient.

Le téléphone dans la main gauche et son arme dégainée dans la main droite, il avait l'intention d'agir de lui-même, comme il l'avait décidé. Il continua de parler, de s'avancer et arriva à moins de dix mètres de la porte, il put voir le preneur d'otage dos tourné à la porte dans le fond de la pièce. Il analysa très vite : l'homme était donc dos à la porte, il tenait en joue les otages car son arme était dirigée vers le bas derrière le comptoir mais il savait que s'il tirait sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, Smith se tournerait vers lui.

C'était la seule chose à faire. Evidemment. Pourquoi hésiter ? Ces personnes comptaient sur lui. Elles étaient en danger de mort après tout, un fou les menaçaient d'un revolver. Mais lui aussi était en danger de mort s'il passait à l'acte. Le DI respira un bon coup, se tourna vers tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui et qui ne bougeaient pas, le regardant avec tension. Un groupe d'élite d'une dizaine de personne était présent après lui pour attaquer malgré le fait que la décision ait été prise par lui et seulement lui. Comme quoi, le soutien entre collègues est ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans ces moments-là.

Peu importe les présents, il voulait, lui, se rendre utile pour la ville et à ce moment précis la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attraper le coupable.

S'avançant encore plus prêt, il se décida à se lancer quand il se rappela qu'il était toujours au téléphone :

« Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que ma femme vienne de suite ! Je veux lui parler, lui expliquer mon geste.

-Expliquer votre geste vous dites ? Comment voulez-vous expliquez ça ? Vous avez tué son fils ! »

Dès la phrase terminée, il fit signe à l'homme derrière lui que la voix était libre et lui demanda de défoncer la porte d'entrée puis de le laisser rentrer en premier. Après un moment d'hésitation, un regard furieux du DI le dissuada d'éviter les ordres.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, l'incohérence de son esprit déjà présente s'intensifia. Il vit Smith se retourner vers lui et faire feu. Il entendit les hommes derrière lui se déplacer avec force mais après plus rien. Seulement un vertige présent depuis longtemps, une douleur vive dans l'estomac, une autre dans l'épaule gauche. Le vertige se fit plus présent mais il tint bon et tira pour se défendre. Une dernière douleur dans la cuisse gauche et le DI s'écroula. Une seconde avant de fermer les yeux, il vit Smith tomber au sol.

* * *

Il essaya de bouger mais une douleur extrême lui fit pousser un affreux grognement.

« Je t'interdis de bouger Greg, tu m'entends ? Si tu bouges, tu te vide de ton sang.

-Jo…John…je…

-Ne parle pas non plus. Tu t'es évanoui juste quelques secondes, tu es toujours dans la bijouterie et les secours sont là. Juste…ne bouge pas, ok ? »

Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais supporté la douleur. Il avait déjà reçu des balles mais aujourd'hui ça avait l'air assez grave. Cette douleur faisait sortir toutes les larmes de son corps. On le bougeait pour le mettre sur une civière et la douleur empirait. Il entendit la voix de John et Sherlock autour de lui. Ils avaient l'air de s'énerver contre les pompiers. Il laissa cette remarque de côté et s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Un bip sonore résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir totalement pour découvrir un plafond immaculé. Il tourna la tête, il était seul. Un bruit de porte coulissante se fit entendre.

« Graham ! Vous allez bien ?

-Non. » Sa voix était tellement grave. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Sherlock dû le remarquer car il posa une tasse qu'il avait dans la main en rentrant pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

« On peut dire que vous avez effrayé la majorité d'entre nous. John a même cru que vous étiez mort pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir ainsi ?

-Je…je voulais juste arrêter ce connard.

-Je le sais bien mais mettre votre vie en jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle…

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça…

\- Dire quoi ? »

Greg ne répondit pas mais lança un regard qui montra à Sherlock tout ce qu'il en pensait.

« Vous m'aidez à me lever ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Sherlock le prit par le bras et aida Gregory à se lever le plus doucement possible.

« Je ne suis pas en verre, vous savez.

-Pour l'instant, vous l'êtes. John me tuerais si je ne prends pas soin de vous pendant son absence. Je vous rappelle que vous vous êtes pris trois balles et que vous venez seulement de te réveiller après trois jours de sommeil.

-Trois jours ? Et vous me le dites que maintenant ?

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, répondit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous voulez aller où ?

-À votre avis ? Aux toilettes. »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de la chambre puis Sherlock retourna s'assoir. Gregory en sorti quelques minutes plus tard, le visage plus blanc que la normale, ce que le détective consultant remarqua. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme.

« Vous êtes plutôt blanc, vous devriez retournez dans votre lit.

-Je vais bie… »

Le DI n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'évanouit dans les bras de Sherlock. Quelques secondes plus tard, les infirmières arrivèrent pour prendre soin de lui. Une des infirmières se tourna vers le brun, les sourcils froncés :

« Pourquoi était-il en dehors de son lit ?

-Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner aux toilettes.

-Et vous l'avez fait ? Êtes-vous idiot Monsieur Holmes ? »

Faussement choqué, ce dernier répondit :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Êtes-vous idiot Monsieur Holmes ? J'avais pourtant bien précisé qu'en aucun cas, il ne fallait pas le faire sortir de son lit ! »

Seule une moue légèrement coupable accompagna sa réponse :

« Je connais très bien le corps humain, il ne pouvait pas faire d'hémorragie ou d'arrêt cardiaque.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de la douleur. Vu les endroits où il a reçu les balles, en excluant l'épaule, la douleur est extrême. »

Finissant son dialogue moralisateur, elle se dirigea vers la porte après ses collègues. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme et pointa le doigt vers lui :

« Je vous interdis de le toucher jusqu'au retour du docteur Watson. Je le saurais si vous m'avez désobéi. »

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre.

Sherlock regarda la porte et tourna d'un air hautain la tête.

* * *

« Bien, maintenant que t'as récupéré un minimum tu vas pouvoir rentrer. Ça fait neuf jours que t'es là, après tout.

-Ouais, j'en peux plus de cette chambre. Je suis content de te compter parmi mes amis proches, Docteur.

-Haha, en tout cas avoir Sherlock comme exemple d'immaturité ne t'a pas empêché de te lancer dans cette opération suicide.

-Arrête John, tu aurais fait pareil.

-Si tu le dis… »

John était venu rendre visite tous les jours à Greg depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital. Cela faisait six jours qu'il était réveillé et même ses collègues n'était pas venu. Le soir, seul dans sa chambre, il pensait à la raison qui les empêchait de venir au moins prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait bien demandé à John mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de réponse. Il avait alors mis de côté ces pensées pour se focaliser sur sa femme. Enfin, son ex-femme. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant de son état ? Si oui, est-ce qu'elle se serait inquiétée ? Il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Mais il savait que même en le trouvant dans cette état, elle ne reviendrait pas. Bien au contraire, elle s'éloignerait encore plus. Qui voudrait d'un mari qui pouvait mourir à tout moment ? D'un homme, d'un policier qui jouait avec sa vie dès qu'il voulait prouver quelque chose.

_« Quel con… »_

Passer du temps avec Sherlock et John l'avait vraiment changé. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait agi de cette manière. Mais il décida que c'était une bonne chose. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais et il prévoyait de continuer ça dans le futur.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous sortiez aujourd'hui, détective. »

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir le frère aîné des Holmes.

« Mycroft, que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Sherlock m'a dit que John passait vous prendre pour vous ramener chez vous ce matin.

-Oui, c'est exact. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis ici et depuis que Sherlock m'a aidé après mon réveil, je n'ai plus eu le droit de me lever alors vous imaginez…

-Sherlock est un idiot. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas faire de bêtises…

-John, vous le savez, mon frère est immature à souhait. Même si c'est vous qui donnez les ordres. »

Gregory sourit et soupira :

« On en revient toujours Sherlock…Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé son aide et il a été bien gentil de me l'apporter alors tai… »

Des coups frappés à la porte lui coupèrent la parole. Les trois hommes fixèrent la porte.

« Gregory, je peux rentrer ?

-Merde…

-Qui c'est ?, demanda John.

-Mon ex-femme.

-Gregory ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

Gregory tourna un regard suppliant vers John. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, décidant que c'était au DI d'agir. Ce dernier souffla lourdement.

« Oui, oui vas-y. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la femme. Elle montra sa surprise en voyant les deux hommes accompagnant son mari. Elle laissa apparaître un sourire hautain sur son visage.

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'amis, Gregory. Je te pensais marié à ton boulot. Enfin...vu l'état dans lequel tu es, même ta propre vie passe en dernier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon endroit pour se lancer dans une dispute. Surtout avec John et Mycroft autour de nous. »

Dès cette phrase prononcée, le médecin en profita pour réagir :

« On…on va vous laisser Mycroft et moi. » Il prit le bras de l'aîné Holmes et bougea en direction de la sortie mais Gregory les arrêta.

« Non, ça ira John. Elle ne va pas rester longtemps de toute manière. N'est-ce pas ?, rajouta-t-il sur le même ton ironique que son ex-femme avait utilisé plus tôt.

-Oui, évidemment. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis seulement venu te prévenir que le délai pour que tu continues à habiter notre ancien appartement est dépassé. Tu n'as plus le droit d'y loger, désormais. »

Un silence accueillit la déclaration de la femme. John et Mycroft se regardaient. John était un peu, même extrêmement, soyons honnête, gêné de se trouver dans la même pièce que les divorcés. Mycroft, lui, remercia de tout son être le fait de ne pas être marié en voyant cette scène.

« Comme tu m'as laissé la majorité de nos _biens communs_, enfin non, c'est plutôt grâce à ma place et à mes relations. J'ai pu faire en sorte que l'appartement soit vendu plus rapidement. J'ai besoin de cet argent, tu comprends. »

Admirant l'audace de cette femme face à Gregory, John fixa son ami. Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux rempli de fureur. Mycroft admira cette lueur qu'il ne pensait pas voir à travers les yeux de cet homme.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande si tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je reste alité pendant plus d'une semaine et tu viens comme une fleur une heure avant mon départ pour me dire que je n'ai plus d'endroit où vivre ? J'ai accepté le divorce, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

-Et bien…si, répondit la femme faussement ennuyée, mais j'ai besoin d'argent tu comprends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu recevras ta part.

-Sors de là, dégage.

-Hein ?

-Je te dis de dégager, bordel ! »

Le cri que poussa Gregory fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, y compris son ex-femme qui lui lança un regard haineux avant de partir sans un mot.

Un long silence gênant prit place entre les trois hommes. Ce fut John qui se lança en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Eh bien…on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit chaleureuse.

-Merci de cette remarque, Docteur. »

Le DI regarda les deux hommes se chamailler en souriant vaguement. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre lui ? Ok, il avait décidé de se faire tirer dessus, en quelque sorte, mais pourquoi sa femme agissait comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers John :

« Tu peux me passer mon portable, s'il te plait John ?

-Mmh ? Ouais tiens. Tu veux appeler qui ?

-Un hôtel. Je ne vais pas rester à la rue alors que je suis en congé maladie pour un mois.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir habiter avec Sherlock et moi.

-Oui, que je suis bête ! J'ai enfin l'occasion de partager le même appartement que Sherlock Holmes et je n'y pense même pas. Je ne sais vraiment plus à quoi je pense.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Arrête ton cinéma. »

Mycroft Holmes regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il aurait pu déjà partir mais avoir vu cette scène entre les divorcés l'avait retenu plus que prévu. Il regarda l'heure : Anthea devait surement l'attendre en bas. Un peu ennuyé, il bougea son parapluie tout en observant le DI qui commençait à parler au téléphone. Ce dernier était habillé en tenue de sport. Il avait son sac à côté de lui, prêt à rentrer chez lui, enfin plus maintenant, et John était en train d'avancer sa valise vers la porte. Un regard vers Lestrade et il sut que l'hôtel qu'il venait appeler n'avait plus de place disponible et qu'il allait en appeler un nouveau. Mais avant qu'il ne réalise, il était en train de s'avancer vers le blessé :

« Je peux vous montrer un appartement si vous le voulez bien.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, vous êtes blessé. Et si vous pouvez donner un acompte dès aujourd'hui, vous pourrez avoir votre appartement à vous. Si vous le voulez, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il sans montrer sa gêne après le silence que laissèrent les deux hommes restant dans la pièce.

-C'est…c'est gentil à vous de me proposer ça. C'est vrai que si John vient pour prendre soin de moi à l'hôtel les gens pourraient avoir des pensées bizarres, surtout Sherlock, dit-il avec un rire.

-N'importe quoi…

\- Ça va, John, je rigole. Pour la proposition, je veux bien accepter mais je veux voir l'appartement avant de verser l'acompte. Si c'est vous qui me le proposez, ça doit être bon mais je veux le voir avant. »

Mycroft hocha la tête, soulagé que sa proposition ne soit pas retenue comme bizarre.

« John, vous nous accompagnez je suppose, si vous devez continuer à prendre soin de notre Détective Inspecteur.

-Evidemment »

John et Gregory sortirent de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Mycroft les attendait déjà dans sa voiture. Après avoir pris leur temps pour descendre les trois étages, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la voiture, laissant les bagages au conducteur.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé mais où se trouve l'appartement que vous voulez me montrer ?

-Oh et bien pour tout vous dire, il s'agit de l'appartement juste en face de chez moi. Un léger problème de travail est arrivé au précédent homme qui y habitait.

-Vous voulez dire que si je trouve l'appartement à mon goût, je vais devoir vivre sur le même palier que vous ? »

John et Gregory regardèrent Mycroft comme s'il était devenu fou. N'était-il pas sensé garder son adresse personnelle secrète, même envers ceux qui l'entouraient ? Ils attendirent la réponse du gouvernement face à eux :

« Oui. », répondit ce dernier avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

* * *

Fin de ce deuxième chapitre :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet ENORME retard ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de partir en vacances dans un endroit où je n'avais pas accès à internet. Et ensuite, la rentrée est arrivée et ça a été absolument incontrôlable : vous savez, des dizaines de projets à rendre avant la nouvelle année et la fin du troisième semestre, des cours n'en plus dormir, tout ça, tout ça. Je sais que c'est vraiment énervant et ça l'est pour moi aussi, croyez-moi…Mais peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic :)

Donc comme les vacances arrivent, je me suis donnée l'objectif de poster mon troisième chapitre ainsi que mon quatrième pendant les vacances.

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

C'est un chapitre qui fait 13 pages Word, je crois que c'est le plus long pour l'instant. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le terminer celui-là, Mycroft me pose quelques problèmes xD

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Message:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis super contente de lire vos réactions et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde -_-'

**PS:** Je vous l'écris ici pour que vous soyez au courant avant le début de la lecture: Belgravia est une partie du quartier de Westminster et se trouve près de Buckingham Palace. Il s'agit de la zone la plus chère de la ville. (J'ai passé énormément de temps à faire des recherches sur les différents quartier de Londres même si je n'en parle pas tellement dans les chapitres).

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Gregory regardait à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de luxe, son coude droit posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main droite tenant sa tête. Il sentait encore son bras gauche le lancer à cause de sa blessure. Se trouver dans une telle voiture en compagnie de Mycroft Holmes était une grande première pour lui. Il pensa que John avait l'air plus décontracté que lui. D'après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit à propos de la première rencontre avec l'aîné des Holmes et les autres qui avaient suivi, il comprenait ce détachement.

Le trajet se fit rapidement et en silence. Une fois arrivés, Anthea qui était présente également sortie pour s'appuyer sur la voiture, téléphone portable à la main. Mycroft sorti en deuxième suivi de John puis Gregory. Le politicien se tourna vers eux :

« L'appartement se trouve au troisième étage. »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viviez dans un endroit aussi…banal, Mycroft. »

Greg hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. En effet, l'immeuble qui se tenait devant lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Murs légèrement orangés, fenêtres larges, six étages, il se trouvait en pleine rue. Observant cette dernière, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une personne de l'importance de Mycroft.

Il suivit le mouvement en montant jusqu'au troisième étage et entra quand l'homme politique ouvrit la porte.

La pièce principale était plus que grande. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela : de dehors, l'immeuble avait l'air tellement simple qu'il se fondait dans le décor de la ville. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc, la lumière traversait les fenêtres pour éclairer la pièce.

« Il est plutôt bien placé. Il est très spacieux. »

« Oui, il a été rénové il y a seulement quatre ans, donc on peut dire qu'il est neuf. L'ancien locataire passait la majorité de son temps dehors. »

« Vous savez pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé de partir ? En plus de son…problème de travail ? », demanda Gregory.

« Oh, et bien, il est parti à l'étranger pour le travail. En fait, il s'agissait d'un de mes employés. Garde du corps », précisa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » Tout en continuant de parler, il se dirigea derrière le comptoir qui séparait la salle principale de la cuisine.

Pas étonnant qu'un des gardes du corps logeait sur le même palier que son patron. Après tout, Mycroft Holmes était le gouvernement britannique comme le disait Sherlock.

« Mais pourquoi me faire visiter au lieu de faire déménager un autre de vos…gardes ? »

Pas de réponse. _Secret d'Etat je suppose…_ La famille Holmes était vraiment irritante à toujours jouer les hommes mystérieux. Pas sûr qu'il le supporte s'il devait souvent croiser l'homme, il en avait assez avec Sherlock.

« Pour tout vous dire, l'immeuble m'appartient. »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna le DI.

« Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, Détective. Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a plus de meubles mais je peux vous faire livrer les vôtres si vous acceptez d'emménager ici. »

Greg passa du temps à visiter les autres pièces. Trois grandes pièces, une ayant sa propre salle de bain, l'autre ayant un balcon. Une deuxième salle de bain indépendante se trouvait au fond du couloir. Impressionné par la grandeur de l'appartement, il revint dans la pièce principale et regarda John :

« T'en penses quoi ? »

« Mmmh, il est vraiment bien, il est très grand. En plus, il est assez bien placé par rapport à Scotland Yard. »

« C'est vrai. » Gregory se tourna vers Mycroft : « Si j'accepte, on doit se mettre d'accord sur le loyer. Et aussi sur la date à laquelle je peux emménager. »

« Je viens de vous le dire, je peux faire venir vos meubles dès cet après-midi. Et pour ce qui est du loyer… »

Mycroft prit son téléphone portable, appuya sur quelques touches du clavier et tourna l'écran vers son futur voisin. Ce dernier fixa l'écran surpris :

« C'est tout ? »

Mycroft soupira de dépit.

« Que croyez-vous ? Je gagne très bien ma vie avec mon travail, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre un loyer à cinq chiffres pour mes locataires. »

La visite se termina avec John qui partit retrouver Sherlock qui venait de lui envoyer un texto, lui demandant de l'aide pour une quelconque tâche. Mycroft passa un coup de fil pour prévoir le déménagement des meubles du détective et rassura ce dernier quant au paiement, le prévenant qu'il passerait demain quand il sera totalement installé.

« Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part en attendant l'arrivée des déménageurs ? Il est midi passé, vous voulez surement aller manger. »

« Mmh, je ne sais pas trop. Je dois faire attention à ce que je mange...vous savez, à cause de... »

Gregory baissa la tête en direction de son estomac.

« Ah oui, je vois. »

« Mais vous en faites déjà beaucoup et pour tout vous dire, je trouve ça très suspect. »

« Suspect ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de suspect à aider une connaissance dans le besoin. »

« Justement. Je ne suis qu'une connaissance pour vous. Et, franchement, '_dans le besoin'_ ? Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ? Je suis seulement en convalescence pour deux semaines. Ce qui est déjà trop à mon avis. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans que l'un ne fasse le moindre geste, puis Mycroft décida de reprendre la parole en bombant le torse:

« Je pense que deux semaines n'est pas assez, personnellement. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez refusez le mois et demi de repos. »

« Et voilà, s'énerva Greg en levant les bras, évitez ma remarque. Vous êtes bien un Holmes. »

Un silence se fit.

« Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Je travaille tous les jours sans exception, Détective. Mais contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas obligé d'être sur place. » Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit : « Je vais y aller, si vous voulez que je vous dépose, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. »

Greg regarda l'homme sortir, attendit quelque instant et se décida enfin à sortir.

* * *

« Ça vous dit de venir avec moi ? J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. Et puis…vous n'avez pas mangé non plus, autant manger ensemble.»

Greg était sur le point de descendre de la voiture quand il avait posé cette question. Le regard de Mycroft était fixé sur lui comme s'il était en plein combat intérieur.

« Alors ? »

Mycroft se tourna vers Anthea.

« Vous viendrez nous récupérer plus tard. » Et il sorti de la voiture pour entrer dans le restaurant.

* * *

« Je pensais vraiment que vous habitiez Belgravia. »

« Belgravia est une zone trop connu de tous. Enormément de mes connaissances habitent là-bas. Je suis souvent cible de menaces vous savez, alors habiter un immeuble comme le mien est plutôt passe-partout et même trompeur parfois. »

« Cible de menaces, vraiment ? Vous faites vraiment un métier dangereux, on pourrait facilement croire le contraire vu que vous affirmez travailler dans l'ombre. »

« Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en convalescence. »

« Oui, enfin, je n'étais pas menacé à l'avance. »

« Vous êtes toujours menacé à l'avance, _Détective_. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent de manger en silence avant une autre remarque de Gregory :

« Vous savez », il s'interrompit pour avaler une bouchée de son repas, « vous semblez plus…comment dire…docile en compagnie d'étrangers, si j'ose dire. Dès que vous êtes en face de Sherlock, vous vous disputez. C'est vraiment curieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, vous êtes un Holmes. N'êtes-vous pas censé être plus extravagant que la plupart des gens ? »

« Je suis extravagant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui », un sourire se forma sur sa bouche. « Comme vous le dites, je suis un Holmes. Je le montre juste différemment. »

« Dites-moi tout, je suis curieux », demande Gregory en se moquant légèrement de l'homme face à lui.

« Et bien, comparé à Sherlock, je ne montre peut-être pas mon intérêt pour les expériences sur le corps humain mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'en fais jamais. »

Greg s'étouffa en entendant cette phrase :

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis juste les règles du comportement en société. Sherlock non. Je me fais accepter par mon entourage, c'est comme ça que je peux évoluer et continuer à vivre. »

« Continuer à vivre ? C'est un peu extrême non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie mais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais comme Sherlock. Pas autant que lui, évidemment », précisa-t-il en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Gregory. « Mais un évènement particulier m'a fait changer et j'ai compris que pour être accepté dans cette société, il fallait faire semblant, tout simplement. »

« C'est un peu déprimant… »

« Il paraitrait, oui. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent du travail tout le reste du repas. Une heure et demi était passée et chacun oubliait ce qui les entourait, se concentrant seulement sur celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin se trouvait Sherlock et John, au 221B Baker Street. John était en train d'écrire sur son blog alors que Sherlock était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur le canapé.

Soudain, Sherlock lui-même lança la conversation :

« Au fait, John, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ce matin. Es-tu allé faire les courses ? »

« Je te l'ai même dit en rentrant Sherlock, je suis allé le chercher l'hôpital pour ramener Greg chez lui mais son ex-femme est passée en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui. Du coup, ton frère lui a proposé un appartement. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu oublier ça, c'est toi-même qui a prévenu ton frère de la sortie de Greg.»

Sherlock se releva en sursaut :

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il a plutôt été compréhensible. Comme il possède un immeuble entier, il nous a emmené là-bas et l'a fait visiter à Greg. »

« Vraiment ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oui, Sherlock, vraiment. »

« C'est assez…inhabituel de sa part. Il doit cacher quelque chose… »

« Je pense aussi, oui. Mais du temps que Greg ne se retrouve pas à la rue, je m'en fiche. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à Lestrade… », s'exprima Sherlock avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Greg est un très bon ami, Sherlock. Rien de plus. »

Sherlock fit l'effort de tourner la tête et observa son meilleur ami. Celui-ci continuait de taper sur son clavier, dos à lui. Le détective se leva et alla se positionner derrière John, restant immobile quelques secondes. Puis il se pencha, les bras en avant et les posa sur les épaules du médecin, mettant sa tête à la même hauteur de celle de John.

« J'espère bien que c'est seulement un ami. »

John s'arrêta d'écrire, tourna sa tête et sourit en coin à Sherlock. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre.

« De toute façon, même si je le considérais autrement que comme qu'un ami, tu serais capable de t'en rendre compte avant moi. »

« Effectivement. »

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient passés au dessert. Gregory avait hésité avant d'inviter Mycroft à manger mais finalement il ne regrettait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en apprendre autant sur son nouveau voisin mais cela le changeait des discussions qu'il avait avec ses collègues du boulot. Seulement, il se posait depuis le début du repas des questions qu'il n'avait pas osé poser à l'homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait légèrement intimidé. Il fallait rappeler qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un restaurant tout ce qui avait de plus simple, l'un habillé en survêtement et l'autre en costume sur mesure tout droit sorti d'un magasin de luxe. Et cela n'aidait pas vraiment le détective mais le silence qui venait de s'installer le déstabilisait encore plus.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je parle de l'appartement. D'abord vous venez me voir à l'hôpital le jour de ma sortie et ensuite vous me trouvez un appartement ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Mr Holmes. Votre comportement est bizarre. »

Mycroft regarda Gregory en lui faisant un petit sourire. Finalement, il avait raison, le DI n'était pas si bête.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Mycroft, vous savez. John m'appelle comme ça. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Mycroft… »

« Hmmm, je suis venu vous voir à l'hôpital car Sherlock m'avez informé de votre date de sortie et aussi parce que grâce à vous, un meurtrier d'enfant a été arrêté. D'une façon tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide mais arrêté quand même. Et pour l'appartement, et bien je vous laisse deviner. »

Gregory n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mycroft se leva et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour payer. Il se demandait bien ce que l'homme voulait dire par là. Il continua de l'observer et se dit que ce n'était pas important pour qu'il se pose des questions puis se leva et le rejoignit. Il sortit son portefeuille quand Mycroft l'arrêta de la main.

« Laissez. J'ai payé pour vous. »

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna avec un regard vif. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Je vous fais pitié ou quoi ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, Mycroft leva un sourcil et pinça ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. »

« Je pense que si ! Vous avez vu mon ex-femme me mettre plus bas que terre, vous _m'offrez_ –parce que oui, c'est le cas- vous m'offrez un appartement et le pire c'est que vous habitez juste en face ! Et maintenant, vous décidez de m'offrir un repas ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Sous sa colère, Gregory déposa plusieurs billets sur le comptoir, plus qu'il en fallait, et parti sans se retourner laissant Mycroft sur place. Il continua de marcher, la colère l'envahissant de plus en plus et la douleur de ses blessures se rajoutant dès qu'il bougeait trop violemment.

Mycroft, laissé au comptoir, était resté de marbre.

« Bon, je prends vos billet ou ceux de celui qui vous a laissé en plan ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

La serveuse le regardait d'un air moqueur :

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'en vois tous les jours des comme vous. Vous avez encore dû dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas… »

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Il prit les billets laissés par le DI et tourna le dos.

* * *

Gregory s'était retrouvé dans un bar. Evidemment. Où irait-il alors qu'il était déprimé, en colère et qu'il voulait seulement oublier tous les malheurs qui lui étaient tombé dessus ? Cela faisait tellement cliché…Et ce n'était même pas le soir. Il devait être..., il regarde l'écran de son portable, ouais, 15h48, deux heures qu'il était là. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas avancé depuis que son divorce avait été déclaré. Et sa femme qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il fit signe au barman pour un autre verre. Il devait vraiment calmer sur le mélange alcool/médicament, ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux.

Mais Mycroft l'avait vraiment énervé. Sur le coup, il s'était laissé aller, se disant que même s'il avait affaire au frère aîné des Holmes, il ne réussirait pas vraiment à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais maintenant, il regrettait de s'être fâché contre lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de coléreux ni de méchant et il ne voulait surtout pas le devenir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment agir. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait toujours le droit de retourner dans son _nouvel appartement._ Mais quelle idée d'accepter de vivre en face d'un Holmes. Est-ce qu'il était désespéré à ce point ? Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro :

« Tu peux venir me chercher ? »

* * *

Sherlock pensait. Non, il ne pensait pas, il réfléchissait. Un problème s'était posé à lui depuis quelques mois. Un problème d'une importance capitale. Et ce problème était tout simplement son frère. Depuis quelques mois, il avait remarqué que ce dernier était de plus en plus présent autour de John et lui. Dès qu'il y avait une affaire qui nécessitait l'aide de certaines personnes de Scotland Yard, il débarquait de nulle part. Au départ, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, mais maintenant les différents indices lui avaient donné la réponse. Depuis que John l'avait informé de l'aide que son frère avait apporté au DI, il en était certain.

« Sherlock ! Viens m'aider ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux. La voix inquiète et pressante de John venait de l'entrée. En le rejoignant, il découvrit Lestrade dans ses bras, complètement saoul.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il vient de sortir de l'hôpital et il va directement se saouler. La police d'aujourd'hui, vraiment… »

« Ferme-là et viens m'aider. Il devient de plus en plus lourd. »

« Pourquoi t'es allé l'aider de toute façon ? », il prit Gregory part les pieds alors que le médecin le prit part les bras pour le monter à l'étage.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Il est mon ami, point. Quand un ami a besoin de toi, tu vas le rejoindre sans poser des questions.»

Les deux hommes posèrent le troisième sur le canapé et l'observèrent.

« Pourquoi il est allé boire comme ça ? Il est sorti ce matin. »

« Il a parlé de restaurant et de payer quelque chose. » John se retourna et secoua sa main. « J'en sais rien, laissons-le se reposer, il nous expliquera. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit l'homme le plus chanceux du mois. »

* * *

Il avait décidé d'aller faire du sport. Il en avait besoin. Il n'avait absolument pas comprit la réaction du détective et ça l'énervait. Et être énervé l'énervait encore plus. Habituellement, c'était Sherlock qui se mettait en colère. Lui, pensait savoir faire face à ses émotions. Il continua de courir sur son tapis en rejouant sa journée. Il avait été poli, il lui avait même rendu visite à l'hôpital alors qu'il ne se déplaçait habituellement pas. En plus de cela, ça avait été le jour de la sortie du DI, il aurait pu ne pas y allait du tout. D'ailleurs, en s'y rendant, il s'était même demandé pourquoi il y allait mais il avait vite fait d'effacer ces questions. Il lui avait fait visiter un appartement, pas par pitié mais plutôt pour surveiller le détective. Depuis un certain temps, il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier prenait de plus en plus de risques. Il ne voulait évidemment pas que Sherlock perde un de ses seuls amis, enfin c'était la raison qu'il se forçait à avoir. Est-ce que cette visite avait été l'acte de trop ?

Il lui avait affirmé être bien différent de Sherlock aujourd'hui mais apparemment son côté égoïste était tout aussi important que celui de son frère. Il refit défiler sa journée dans sa tête une nouvelle fois et en conclut après réflexion qu'il avait effectivement encore du mal avec une intégration complète en société.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il descendit du tapis de course et regarda l'écran.

_« En train de dessaouler sur mon canapé » - SH_

Il souffla. Il se détesta à l'avance pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il appuya tout de même sur une touche et attendit que son frère décroche.

« Au lieu de m'appeler pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas en personne récupérer ton nouveau voisin ? »

« Il peut revenir par ses propres moyens. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas proche de lui au point de lui rendre service. »

« Et pourtant tu lui as pratiquement offert un appartement, je me trompe ? »

« Comment est-ce que…Laisse tomber. »

Un long soupir sorti de la gorge de Mycroft. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Son frère était décidément trop perspicace à son goût.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi, Sherlock ? »

« Tu viens le chercher ? Et ne téléphone pas la prochaine fois. Tu sais que j… »

Mycroft raccrocha et sorti de la pièce. Il était temps d'aller travailler.

* * *

« Ça suffit Greg ! Tu vas sortir de ce foutu lit et tu vas te reprendre en main ! »

John venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre avec toute la violence qu'il possédait. Il avait décidé de ne plus montrer aucune pitié pour Gregory. Il en avait tout simplement marre et il était temps que le détective décide de se relever. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de Baker Street. Trois jours ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Greg, un boxer comme seul habit, tourna sa tête pour fixer le médecin.

« Laisse-moi. »

Il savait que son comportement était excessif. Il ne savait même pas comment John pouvait encore le supporter. Mais la courte colère qu'il avait laissé échapper devant Mycroft avait eu un effet plus que négatif sur moral. Tout ce qu'il avait caché à son entourage était remonté à la surface. La colère qu'il avait contre son ex-femme, l'humiliation qu'il ressentait quand il était en présence de ses collègues qui le prenaient en pitié. A cause de tout cela, sa _dépression_ –Dieu, qu'il détestait ce mot, mais d'après John, c'était celui qui correspondait à son état- avait empiré et l'avait laissé dépendant du médecin. Ce dernier s'occupait de lui en tant qu'ami et médecin, changeant ses pansements, lui laissant assez d'espace pour qu'il se "ressource" comme il disait. En faisant cela, John s'attendait à ce qu'il se reprenne en main le plus vite possible mais Gregory n'en n'avait aucune envie.

D'un côté, il s'en voulait. Il était un poids pour son ami, il le savait mais d'un autre, il en profitait bien. Il aimait bien voir la tête de Sherlock quand John l'approchait avec l'intention de vérifier ses cicatrices ou d'essayer d'agir en psychologue.

« Laisse-moi ? _Laisse-moi ? _» John avança dangereusement de Gregory et se mit à sa hauteur. « Ecoute-moi bien Greg, si tu ne sors pas de ce lit _tout de suite,_ je t'en sortirais moi-même. Et tu t'en souviendras longtemps. »

Le médecin tira le reste de la couverture qui recouvrait les jambes de son ami en même temps qu'il le menaça. Sérieusement, il en avait marre. En plus d'avoir Sherlock sur les bras, il se trouvait maintenant avec un détective dépressif à cause de son divorce mais aussi à cause de son travail.

Que des gamins. Voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. John Watson s'en était fait la promesse. Premièrement, parce qu'il en avait marre d'avoir Gregory dans ses pattes et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait envie de s'amuser.

Il avait tout prévu. Il s'était même levé le sourire aux lèvres avec l'idée de se débarrasser gentiment de son ami dès ce soir. Rien de bien compliqué, juste une petite sortie en boite. La seule chose qu'il devait éviter ou plutôt la personne, c'était Sherlock. Car si ce dernier décidait de se joindre à eux, tout serait foutu, tout simplement. Il allait devoir mentir à son colocataire sans se faire attraper.

* * *

C'est la lumière du soleil qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, se les frottant à l'aide d'une de ses mains. _«Ce n'est pas ma chambre» _était la première pensée qui le traversa. Il se releva brusquement et observa autour de lui. Des photos, pleins de photos accrochées aux différents murs de la pièce, des rideaux hideux qui étaient en contradictions avec ses goûts personnels, des vêtements de _femmes ?_ enchevêtrés avec ses propres vêtements par terre. Il souleva la couverture qui le recouvrait et se découvrit nu. Il retint sa respiration, et tourna la tête vers la forme incertaine à côté de lui, recouverte par le reste de la couverture. Des cheveux blonds et bouclés dépassaient.

_« Non, non, non, non ! Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici ? Attends, attends, attends, en boite avec John : OK. Quelques verres par-ci, par-là : OK. Deux, trois danses avec des jolies femmes : Rien de bien grave, je me suis juste amusé. Ensuite, je suis retourné près de John et il m'a offert encore plus de verres et au bout d'un moment… j'ai dû sortir pour prendre l'air, rien d'affolant. Par contre, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre après ça… Comment de verres ai-je bu pour en arriver là ? » _

Il se leva avec précipitation, prit ses affaires en main et sortit de la pièce. Il s'habilla tellement rapidement qu'il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa avec l'aisance d'un gymnaste. Il s'avança dans la pièce qui se trouvait être le salon et vit son téléphone sur une table basse face à lui. Il composa un numéro et approcha l'appareil de son oreille.

« Greg ! Bordel, où est-ce que tu es ? »

« John ! Merci mon Dieu tu réponds. Écoutes, je me suis réveillé dans le lit d'une femme, pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir avec elle ? »

« Laissé partir ? C'est toi qui as disparu en moins d'une seconde. Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée sans pouvoir te trouver. J'ai même dérangé Mycroft pour savoir si tu étais retourné à ton nouvel appart. »

« Toute la matinée ? »

« Il est midi, Greg… »

« Mon Dieu… J'arrive, je rentre de suite. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux plus rentrer chez nous, Greg. Merde ! Bouges-toi et sors de ta dépression. Bouges-toi et retourne bosser. »

« Tu… T'es vraiment sérieux, hein ? »

« Oui. »

Gregory se laissa tomber sur le sofa en poussant un soupir.

« Ok. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais faire des efforts envers les autres. »

« Je sais, mais retourne au moins à ton nouvel appart. Tu pourras déménager plus tard mais avant tu dois mettre tes pensées en ordre. Je te parle en tant qu'ami là. »

« … »

« Au fait, félicitations ! »

« Félicitations de quoi ? »

« On dirait que tu t'es remis de ton divorce en une nuit. »

« Tss…Je ne me souviens plus de rien, John. Et puis, je te signale que je n'ai pas eu à me remettre de mon divorce. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est la position dans laquelle me mettent les gens. Je hais vivre cette situation. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça pendant trois longs jours. Bon, je dois te laisser, je passerais te voir dans quelques jours. »

Gregory écouta la tonalité pendant quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Tout en observant la porte qui cachait la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, même dans ses années passées à la fac. Il s'était toujours conduit en véritable gentleman, attendant le réveil de sa compagne de nuit avec deux tasses de café prêtes en face de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il était différent, il voyait les femmes différemment. Il voyait même le monde qui l'entourait différemment. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, vu son âge et son expérience. Mais apparemment, la vie réservait toujours des surprises. John avait raison, il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il arrête de broyer du noir. Il avait eu besoin de cette _remise à niveau _-il n'assumait pas encore assez pour utiliser le mot dépression- pour se rendre compte de certaines choses. Et maintenant, il était prêt à faire face à ceux qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Mycroft était quelqu'un de fier. Quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier. Après l'appel de Sherlock, il n'était évidemment pas aller chercher le DI mais ce dernier était resté dans son esprit tout au long de son absence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais sur le plan relationnel, il en était au même point que Sherlock et pire encore. Les seules relations qui l'entouraient étaient professionnelles. Il avait pourtant affirmé à l'envahisseur de son esprit qu'il s'était fait accepter par la société. Il se rendait maintenant compte que ses paroles et ses pensées étaient la plupart du temps contradictoires.

Il était en train de lire le journal du jour quand on sonna. Il releva la tête lorsque la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Il posa son journal, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. La personne qui se trouvait sur son palier n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait personne. Mais une curieuse personne se trouvait devant lui, une personne qu'il ne comprenait pas. Gregory Lestrade, se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête, le regardait avec un sourire gêné. Oui, Mycroft Holmes était un homme fier, mais apparemment pas assez pour s'empêcher de se décaler pour que l'homme pénètre dans son appartement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)

Laissez-moi vos impressions: positives, négatives et même s'il y a quelques incohérences pourquoi pas, ce genre de choses peut arriver, on ne sait jamais !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Eh oui, je suis de retour. J'ai profité des vacances d'été pour continuer mon histoire et pour la finir pour ne plus être en retard dans mes publications et j'ai continué à m'avancer encore un peu avant de reprendre la publication. Aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai assez avancé pour pouvoir publier la suite :) Il doit me rester quelques chapitres à écrire mais la suite est très bien avancée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire.

**Message :** Je pense reprendre la publication tous les mercredis, donc mercredi prochain, publication du chapitre 5 !

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il ne regarda pas autour de lui. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était l'homme devant lui qui se trouvait encore à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles la tension entre les deux hommes se sentait, ils se fixèrent, ne savant pas lequel des deux devait parler en premier. Gregory prit sur lui et se lança :

« Je m'excuse. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je suis là pour m'excusez. Je vous dois des excuses, je le sais. Mon comportement était stupide, enfantin, tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même en ce moment, les gens autour de moi me donnent l'impression de leur faire pitié. Mes collègues sont aux petits soins avec moi, ils m'interdisent de revenir bosser, même si c'est seulement pour rester derrière mon bureau. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste vraiment ça… Mon boulot c'est la seule chose qui me sort de cette vie ennuyeuse. Donc vous n'avez rien fait de mal, tout est de ma faute. »

Mycroft avait fermé la porte depuis longtemps et s'était avancé vers son sofa pour s'y asseoir. Le DI l'avait suivi des yeux tout en continuant son monologue. Il le laissa parler, devinant qu'il avait surement besoin de se défouler pour être plus silencieux plus tard. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens s'épanchaient sur leur vie, sur leurs malheurs devant lui. C'était surement une des seules choses qu'il avait en commun avec Sherlock. Mais il laissa Lestrade faire. Il le laissa car cet homme était un des deux amis de son frère, car il était également son futur voisin et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des quelconques tensions entre eux. Oh oui, il savait que le détective allait pour de bon emménager sur le même palier que lui. Son comportement actuel était égoïste. Il ne cachait pas que c'était un de ses défauts et il faisait avec. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Il se reconcentra sur Lestrade qui continuait à parler en entrecoupant ses phrases de silences hésitants.

« J'ai compris. Vous pouvez arrêter votre monologue ici. »

Gregory leva les yeux vers lui et pencha légèrement sa tête en laissant échapper un léger sourire.

« Désolé. »

« Est-ce la seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes venu ? »

« Oui, c'est la raison principale, je suppose. »

Mycroft lui proposa d'une main de s'asseoir sur un canapé une place en face de lui. Ce qu'il accepta. Il en profita pour observer autour de lui et fut plutôt surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que l'appartement de Mycroft soit comme le Diogenes Club, c'est-à-dire dans les tons sombres, rouge et avec des meubles en bois, plus grands que l'homme qui occupait les lieux. Mais il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Le living room était plus que lumineux grâce aux fenêtres qui surplombaient la pièce. Cette dernière était toute aussi grande que celle de son nouvel appartement. La cuisine se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée derrière un long comptoir. La pièce était, d'après Gregory, parfaitement aménagée. La taille à elle seule était impressionnante. D'un côté, le sofa occupait une bonne partie de la longueur de la pièce, servant à séparer en deux la pièce. De chaque côté, un fauteuil simple pour compléter le sofa. Il se demanda si l'homme recevait assez de monde pour remplir toutes les places ou si c'était seulement une folie caractéristique des Holmes pour combler leurs caprices.

Juste en face, un home cinéma. Gregory n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il savait que Mycroft était riche, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné mais voir un home cinéma l'excita comme un véritable enfant. Il remarqua le tissu blanc en haut du plafond qui attendait d'être tiré pour une soirée popcorn. Normalement, il les faisait devant son écran honteusement petit. Il se sentit ridicule pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que la famille Holmes était hors du commun et très riche. L'écran télé en dessous était également gigantesque. Mycroft Holmes ne le savait pas mais il venait de se faire un nouvel ami. Greg se promit de venir pour essayer ce matériel dès qu'il le pourrait.

Juste à côté de lui, derrière le sofa, se trouvait une table moderne de forme ovale d'une propreté impeccable. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais servie.

Il se retourna vers Mycroft alors que celui-ci le fixait toujours. L'homme était définitivement mystérieux.

« Je voulais également vous remercier pour l'appartement. Si vous voulez toujours de moi comme voisin, bien sûr. », ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous vouloir comme voisin. J'avoue que je m'y suis mal pris lors de notre repas, mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous énerver de la sorte. »

« Ne m'obligez pas à répéter mes excuses, c'est assez embarrassant comme ça. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mycroft.

« D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander, je compte m'installer dès maintenant et je souhaite vous dédommager pour l'aménagement des meubles. »

« C'est inutile, si je voulais encore plus d'argent, je demanderais un loyer plus élevé, je vous assure. »

Mycroft se leva en direction du comptoir pour se servir un verre de vin.

« Je vous sers un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Gregory se leva pour rejoindre l'homme. Le silence était réellement bizarre. Les deux hommes ne se disaient absolument rien. Ils buvaient seulement, finissant leurs verres en étant dans leurs pensées. En réalité, le silence n'était pas réellement pesant, il était juste bien placé.

Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Mycroft en observant l'homme face à lui. Soyons honnête, il pensait beaucoup au DI depuis qu'il avait assisté à la dispute entre lui et sa femme le jour de la sortie de l'hôpital de l'homme. Il le trouvait intéressant. Pas seulement intéressant dans le sens où il voulait déduire la personne et s'éloigner d'elle dès la déduction finie. Il s'intéressait à lui, à la personne, au caractère qu'il avait. Il avait aimé le peu de temps passé avec lui depuis leur rencontre, quand il était allé à Scotland Yard pour lui demander de passer quelques affaires non résolues à Sherlock. À presque chaque rencontre, le DI faisait apparaître un nouveau trait de caractère. Il aimait quand il se montrait vulgaire face à son entourage pour exprimer ses pensées. Il aimait également quand il passait le voir à son bureau et qu'il le voyait au bout du rouleau, tellement épuisé qu'il ne lui parlait pas et qu'il sortait pour fumer. Comme s'il avait attendu sa venue pour aller prendre l'air et décompresser. Gregory était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être de par sa position et son caractère.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à lui de cette façon. Il avait déjà été en contact avec d'autres personnes pour sa carrière mais jamais il n'avait voulu connaitre autant quelqu'un. Pour lui, les relations étaient un champ de bataille. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ses relations passées tellement cela était ridicule.

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous avez surement des choses à faire. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. » Il se leva pour raccompagner Gregory jusqu'à la porte et referma derrière lui après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne journée.

Il regarda son appartement vide et alla se diriger vers son sofa lorsque trois coups retentirent à sa porte. Gregory se trouvait sur le palier, se grattant le sommet de sa tête maladroitement.

« J'ai oublié de vous demander les clés. »

Mycroft soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, il était entouré d'incapables.

* * *

Il grimaça en enlevant son pansement au niveau de sa cuisse. La blessure était vraiment moche. En rentrant dans son nouvel appartement après avoir vu Mycroft Holmes, il avait décidé de s'occuper de ses blessures et avait remarqué que celle se trouvant sur sa cuisse était encore légèrement infectée. Il avait refusé de retourner à l'hôpital décidant que John était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui. Ce qui était vrai. Ce dernier avait donc rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à ses cicatrices hier. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il allait devoir s'en occuper lui-même. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il grimaça une seconde fois en désinfectant sa blessure. D'après John, cette dernière s'était légèrement infectée mais rien de bien grave. Les seules choses négatives étaient qu'à cause de cela, il souffrait dès qu'il marchait et qu'il boitait encore plus. Il finit de nettoyer la cicatrice et posa le coton imbibé d'un produit chimique sur la table basse devant lui. Il finit par faire un nouveau petit pansement. Il laissa échapper un souffle de douleur, attrapa son jogging à sa gauche et le remit. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et s'arrêta devant son miroir pour observer ses deux autres cicatrices situées à l'épaule et à l'estomac.

Il les fixa longuement en soupirant et pinça ses lèvres. Elles étaient atroces, encore plus que celle qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse. Elles avaient un relief que Gregory trouvait énorme et repoussant. Leur couleur rosée était ce qui se détachait le plus sur sa peau pale.

Il tendit la main pour les toucher et les souvenirs de la prise d'otage remontèrent à la surface. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie, le visage du tueur, John qui appuyait sur sa blessure pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait déjà reçu des balles, évidemment, vu son métier. Mais les conséquences de ses anciennes blessures n'étaient pas les mêmes. A l'époque de sa première blessure, sa femme était là. John, Sherlock et Mycroft non. Il avait été traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, un suivi psychologique avait même été obligatoire pendant quelques mois. Mais sa femme avait été présente tout le long de sa guérison et de sa carrière. Aujourd'hui, la fierté avait pris le dessus sur la peur.

Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, et surtout pas à John, mais il ressentait énormément de fierté de s'être trouvé en première ligne lors de l'arrestation. Il était fier car cela lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce métier de policier. Il était fier car, pour une fois dans sa vie, il était celui qui avait été en première ligne. Pas Sherlock. Pas John. Mais lui, Gregory Lestrade, Détective Inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Il était honnête envers lui et se l'avouait dès qu'il le pouvait, il était jaloux. Jaloux des actions de John et Sherlock. Jaloux de la liberté qu'ils possédaient. Jaloux de leur façon de se sauver l'un l'autre dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il regrettait sa jeunesse ainsi que ses premières années de travail. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il pouvait avancer de lui-même. Il était divorcé, sans aucune attache. Il pouvait prendre des décisions sans rendre de compte. Il était libre autant que John et Sherlock. En plus de cette nouvelle liberté, il avait un tout nouvel appartement. Il secoua la tête en souriant, pensant qu'il avait fallu un divorce et une hospitalisation pour qu'il décide de repartir à zéro pour de bon.

Bon, il avait un voisin hors du commun mais il s'y habituerait. Il avait hâte de finir de ranger ses affaires.

Il finit de se préparer rapidement et se retrouva dans sa cuisine. Il sortit une poêle d'un carton non vidé posé par terre face à la gazinière. Il la posa sur cette dernière, alluma le feu et chercha l'huile rangée dans le meuble face à lui.

Tout en s'occupant de son déjeuner, il prit son téléphone posé sur le comptoir derrière lui, utilisa la numérotation rapide et le bloqua entre son oreille et son épaule.

« Donovan. »

« C'est moi. »

« Chef ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Très bien même. J'appelle pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris de mon retour cet après-midi. »

Il remua la poêle de sa main droite et mélangea à l'aide d'une cuillère les légumes rajoutés plus tôt face à lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Je reviens cet après-midi. Je voulais juste que vous ne soyez pas surpris c'est tout. »

« Attendez, chef…Vous ne devriez pas revenir tout de sui…. »

« Ça suffit Sally ! » Il fit ressortir une voix grave pour faire entendre son autorité. « Je me sens très bien et si je décide de revenir travailler, je reviens. Une semaine d'avance sur mon retour ne fera aucune différence ! Tu n'as absolument rien à redire à ça. »

Pourquoi devait-il se justifier ? Et à quelqu'un de moins gradé que lui… Pas qu'il faisait vraiment attention au grade des personnes avec lesquelles il travaillait mais quelques fois, cela faisait du bien de se positionner en tant que chef.

Il n'entendit aucun bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne excepté :

« Bien. Je dois vous laisser, je vais rejoindre les autres. »

La tonalité se fit entendre d'un bruit sourd. Il éloigna le portable de son oreille et le fixa tout en secouant la tête négativement et raccrocha lui aussi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'ascenseur, Gregory remarqua directement les regards se tourner vers lui. Il voyait déjà les ragots se former sur le bout des lèvres de ses collègues.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, sélectionna sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage de son bureau et s'appuya contre le mur alors que la porte coulissante se ferma. Lorsque cette dernière se ré-ouvra, il avança, boitant légèrement mais toujours d'un pas décidé sans regarder autour de lui et alla dans son bureau comme si c'était un jour habituel.

Il posa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et ressorti aussi vite pour affirmer que si quelqu'un avait à redire quelque chose sur son retour qu'il vienne face à lui pour lui en parler. Et il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, retrouvant ses dossiers en cours et non finis à leur place habituelle, dans le coin gauche.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il releva la tête quand une personne ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« Donovan. »

« Chef. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Tu connais la réponse, je t'ai vu parler avec les autres. Vous n'êtes pas très discrets, si tu veux tout savoir… »

Il leva la tête et lui lança un regard indifférent. Donovan s'avança et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ecoutez, patron, vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir pour ça. Nous sommes seulement inquiets de vous savoir de retour aussi tôt. »

« Dis-moi, Sally, tu n'as pas pris la responsabilité de finir les dossiers en cours ? », coupa Gregory.

« Si, bien sûr que je l'ai fait, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis en train de rédiger un rapport sur un cambriolage d'il y a…presque deux mois et j'ai le dossier de la prise d'otage sur mon bureau. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils alors que le DI lui tendit les dossiers.

« Je ne comprends pas…C'est Williams qui devait s'en charger. C'est lui qui était juste derrière vous lors de…enfin vous voyez… »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, Donovan, je_ vois_ très bien. Allez lui donner ce rapport qu'il le finisse avant la fin de la journée. »

Il tendit le dossier à la femme qui le prit sans rien dire avant de sortir du bureau du DI.

Ce fut son téléphone professionnel qui le rappela à la réalité. Levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale, il découvrit surpris qu'il était dix-neuf heures trente. Il avait bossé trois heures sans interruption.

Il fit cesser la sonnerie dérangeante en décrochant :

« Que se passe-t-il, Donovan ? »

« Le taré est là. Avec le Docteur Watson. »

« Faite-le rentrer. »

Il ne corrigeait plus ses collègues sur la façon dont ils nommaient Sherlock. Cela l'énervait réellement mais il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Ses collègues étaient plus qu'obtus quand ils parlaient du Détective Consultant. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer leur vision concernant le génie.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tenait devant lui en compagnie de John. Les deux affichaient un sourire satisfait bien que celui qui s'affichait sur le visage de Sherlock était plus discret.

« On est ravis de te voir de retour, Greg. Comment t'ont accueilli tes collègues ? »

Phrase typique de John. Gregory pensa que ce dernier était souvent beaucoup trop naïf en ce qui concernait les gens qui l'entouraient. Il partagea d'ailleurs sa pensée avec lui.

« Tu vois le bien partout, John. Mes _collègues_ ne m'ont pas _accueilli_ les bras grands ouverts si tu veux tout savoir. Seulement Donovan m'a adressé la parole et ça concernait le boulot. Les autres n'ont fait que m'observer comme si j'avais quatre bras dès que j'ai franchi la porte d'entrée. Ridicule, si tu veux savoir mon avis. Du coup, je les ai évités. »

Pendant son discours moqueur, Sherlock et John s'étaient assis face à lui. Ce dernier fit une légère grimace.

« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça, Greg. Tu es leur chef rappelle-toi. »

« Et c'est pour cela que je me comporterais comme je le veux, John. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici aussi tard. Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'était tourné vers Sherlock en posant cette question. Ce dernier alla droit au but.

« Effectivement. Une cliente est venue nous voir en début d'après-midi et après quelques investigations, il se trouve que vous êtes en charge d'un dossier la concernant. On veut avoir accès au dossier de cette affaire et la suivre avec vous. »

« Quoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de venir vous voir alors qu'un dossier est déjà en cours ? » demanda le DI en secouant la tête.

« Des éléments nouveaux sont apparus ces derniers jours et cela inquiète notre cliente. Alors ? »

« Quel est le nom de cette femme ? »

Sherlock tourna la tête vers John.

« Hmmm…Sélène Patricks, son fils, Steven, a été agressé il y a un mois environ. »

« Ouais, je suis tombé sur ce dossier tout à l'heure. » Il fouilla sur les piles éparpillées qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Avant d'en ouvrir un pour vérifier le nom du suspect. « Ouais, c'est celui-là. Pourquoi s'intéresser à une histoire pareille ? Y'a rien de plus commun dans tout ça… »

« M'ennuie. C'est l'affaire la plus intéressante depuis votre sauvetage héroïque. »

John lança un regard furieux à Sherlock en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'héroïque dans le geste de leur ami. Il reçut un haussement d'épaule en réponse.

Gregory les observa en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Faites comme vous le voulez. Le dossier est là. »

Sherlock prit ce dernier et commença à le lire pour enregistrer toutes les informations données. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, il ne comportait que dix pages. Pendant ce temps, John observa le DI qui s'était levé tout en réorganisant les piles de dossiers devant lui.

« Comment allaient tes blessures ce matin ? » demanda John. Son visage prenant une expression professionnelle.

« Celle de la cuisse me fait mal, du coup je boite légèrement. Mais ça va. » Tout en répondant, il avait pris son manteau qui se trouvait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il contourna son bureau et attrapa le dossier des mains de Sherlock. Outré, celui-ci le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais… ! »

« Ça suffit, je t'ai vu relire plusieurs fois des pages. T'as tout ce dont t'as besoin, Sherlock. Maintenant va-t'en que je rentre chez moi. »

Sans faire de remarque sur le nouveau tutoiement envers lui, le Détective Consultant se leva, vexé, et s'en alla. John le suivit après avoir fait un signe de la main en direction de Gregory.

Il y avait encore du monde dans les bureaux malgré l'heure tardive. Gregory marcha entre ces derniers et arriva au niveau de la salle de repos. C'est là qu'il entendit son nom. Il s'arrêta, se colla au mur et se rapprocha de la porte, écoutant des brides de conversation

« Comment voulez-vous qu'il se comporte ? Vous l'avez bien vu aujourd'hui. Il est devenu désagréable et n'adresse la parole à personne. »

« Depuis qu'il est divorcé, il fait que tirer la gueule. »

« Maintenant que sa femme est partie, il n'a que le monstre et son chien. »

En entendant les propos de ses collègues, son visage se transforma en affichant toute la colère qu'il possédait en lui. Comme osaient-ils seulement parler de lui de cette façon ? Parler de Sherlock et John en utilisant des mots pareils ? Eux qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il s'avoua que son comportement aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur qu'il aurait pu avoir mais c'était seulement le premier jour de sa reprise, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il voulait entrer, défoncer cette porte face à lui et leur dire les yeux dans les yeux ce qu'il pensait réellement, combien ce qu'il avait vécu avait été difficile. Mais il se retint de le faire quand il entendit une dernière phrase :

« Je comprends bien sa femme maintenant. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être avec une personne prête à sacrifier sa vie dès le premier petit meurtrier qui court dans les rues de Londres. »

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Et ils se disaient policiers ? Les gens étaient tellement immatures, dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se retrouver pour parler derrière le dos de quelqu'un, ils le faisaient. Ces gens-là ne méritaient même pas qu'il prenne la peine de leur parler pour se défendre.

Il s'éloigna sans faire de bruit, déprimé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces gens étaient ses amis. Il avait évolué à leur côté au fil des ans pour finir Détective Inspecteur. Certains d'entre eux l'avaient même poussé pour qu'il le devienne alors que ce n'était pas son but principal quand il était entré à Scotland Yard.

Il alluma une cigarette dès qu'il dépassa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il se détestait pour avoir repris cette mauvaise habitude mais il avait recommencé naturellement. Il décida de ne pas attendre de taxi et s'avança dans la rue. Marcher seul pour rentrer lui offrit un repos et une détente qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps. Il en profita pour observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et les gens qui marchaient. Il adorait Londres. Il savait que certaines anciennes connaissances avaient déménagé car elles trouvaient la ville trop chère et trop vivante. Mais comment pouvait-on trouver Londres _trop_ vivante ? C'était une capitale célèbre et surtout, c'était chez lui. Et il ne partirait jamais très loin de chez lui. Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Il était heureux, vivant, et vivre dans un nouvel appartement lui faisait découvrir un autre côté de Londres.

Il arriva à l'angle d'une rue près de chez lui quand il vit un restaurant chinois. Il décida de s'arrêter rapidement pour commander à emporter. Il était plutôt mauvais cuisinier alors s'il avait l'occasion et le temps de s'arrêter pour manger, il en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui plus détendu qu'il n'était en sortant du travail. Son sac de commande à la main, il composa le code que son propriétaire lui avait confié et monta jusqu'à son palier. Il chercha ses clés rapidement dans ses poches et ouvrit sa porte. Alors qu'il allait la refermer, il s'arrêta deux secondes et observa la porte face à lui. Il voulait aller sonner. Il voulait de la compagnie. Il avait cette pulsion qu'il avait quand il était jeune et qu'il voulait se rapprocher d'une personne pour faire connaissance avec elle. Il eut un spasme dans sa main droite mais la retint et ferma sa porte.

Après sa douche, il fit réchauffer sa commande et s'installa confortablement au fond de son canapé. Il attrapa sa télécommande et alluma sa télé pour mettre un film au hasard. Il commença à manger en suivant le film puis s'arrêta de manger après une bouchée et se leva en direction de sa porte. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Un non de la part de Holmes ? S'il répond, évidemment. Il s'arrêta dans son geste quelques secondes : Allait-il vraiment faire un geste envers l'homme et aller lui demander son amitié ? Il le voulait vraiment, et puis ça le sortira de sa routine depuis quelques semaines. Il souffla fortement et traversa le couloir pour sonner à la porte de son voisin.

_« On dirait une gamine, sérieusement. »_

La question de savoir ce qu'il foutait ici traversa son esprit. Il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Lestrade ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Il se retourna vivement et fixa l'homme devant lui. Gregory se retint de rigoler. L'homme venait très certainement de sortir de sa douche et portait un pyjama très classe, _trop_ classe. Même chez lui, il avait l'impression que Holmes ne se mettait pas à l'aise contrairement à lui qui traînait en survêtement dès qu'il se trouvait chez lui.

« Et bien…je voulais savoir si… Hum… je voulais savoir si vous voudriez manger avec moi ce soir. Vous savez, pour parler et…manger. »

Gregory se maudit intérieurement. Voilà qu'il se faisait passer pour le plus simplet des hommes auprès du Gouvernement Britannique.

_« Bien, Gregory. Tu voulais de la compagnie, hein ? Après cette phrase, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de lui proposer la moindre chose… »_

Il se reprit avec plus d'assurance.

« J'ai commandé chinois ce soir mais j'en ai un peu trop. Et puis, un peu de compagnie ne me ferais pas de mal je pense. J'ai _vraiment_ passé une journée pourrie et vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux proposer ça. »

Mycroft regarda l'homme devant lui avec un sentiment d'appréciation. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis il n'avait rien prévu pour le dîner.

« Je vais me changer et je viens. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que j'allais me faire jeter. », avoua Gregory avec soulagement. Il se redirigea vers sa porte et fit un geste de la main à Mycroft.

« Pas la peine de vous changer, je suis certain que vous seriez capable de revenir en costard cravate. »

« Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec les costumes, Détective ? », demande Mycroft tout en suivant son voisin.

« Non, mais bon… Vous êtes plutôt coincé. Juste…regardez votre pyjama et comparez avec le mien. »

Gregory se moquait clairement de Mycroft. Et ce dernier ne fit rien à part comparer, comme lui avait conseillé Greg. Un sourire émergea sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installa sur le sofa. Greg lui mit entre les mains son repas et s'installa par terre face à lui pour manger sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Greg et Mycroft continuèrent de parler de leurs boulots respectifs quand Mycroft décida de changer de sujet aussi brusquement que Gregory était venu sonner à sa porte.

« Pourquoi avez-vous divorcé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis curieux, je m'excuse, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Mes parents sont mariés depuis plus de quarante ans et jamais l'idée de divorcer ne leur a traversé l'esprit. Alors, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé cela. »

Gregory étouffa un rire et sourit à Mycroft.

« Vous me demandez vraiment ça ? Vous étiez pourtant là lors de sa visite à l'hôpital non ? Elle est plutôt détestable. Maintenant que je me suis éloigné d'elle, je m'en rends encore plus compte. »

« Oui, mais vous étiez déjà avec elle quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous ne vouliez pas avoir, je sais pas, des enfants, un endroit à vous, vous savez, être propriétaire, ce genre de choses. »

Gregory soupira.

« Les frères Holmes ne connaissent rien aux relations sociales. »

Il vit Mycroft ouvrir la bouche mais le policier lui coupa la parole.

« Oui, même vous. Malgré ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, vous ne savez absolument rien concernant les couples… Ma femme me trompait. Je le savais depuis quelque temps déjà et malgré ça, je restais avec elle. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je _voulais_ que notre relation s'arrange. Mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché. Elle savait que le boulot passait avant tout le reste pour moi mais au bout de quelques années, elle a changé de comportement. »

Il voyait que Mycroft l'écoutait avec attention. Il ne savait pas que son voisin était autant intéressé par sa vie personnelle.

« Et à cause de nos comportements respectifs, ça n'a pas marché sur le long terme… »

Il baissa les yeux, jouant avec la cuillère de sa tasse de thé.

« Je ne voulais pas de gosses », se confia Gregory. « Elle oui. Je pense que c'est quand on a commencé à en parler qu'elle s'est détachée de moi et qu'elle ne m'a plus vu entouré d'un halo de lumière. »

Loin de se sentir mal à l'aise, Mycroft parla :

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi _vous_, vous avez accepté de divorcer. »

« On ne peut pas vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on commence à détester, tout simplement. Si on est en couple, c'est pour donner de l'amour et partager des moments de bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela avec elle. Chaque fois qu'on se croisait, une dispute éclatait. C'était pathétique et épuisant. »

« Je vois. »

« Bien ! Reprenons sur un sujet plus joyeux. Est-ce que vous saviez que John et Sherlock sont passés me voir au bureau tout à l'heure ? J'ai reçu un message de John avant de venir vous voir, et il parait que Sherlock voulait passer me voir pour savoir comment j'allais. »

Mycroft s'autorisa un rire assez sonore avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Intéressant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien. »

La soirée continua dans une atmosphère très agréable que Greg apprécia énormément. Il se félicita d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'aller sonner chez son voisin. Finalement, ce dernier n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie bien au contraire.

C'est Mycroft qui mit fin à la soirée lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était un peu plus d'une heure de matin. Il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en remerciant chaleureusement Gregory de son invitation.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un avec qui parler de cette façon. Je suis très content que vous m'ayez invité, Gregory. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite. »

« Est-ce qu'il sera possible de regarder un film dans votre salon ? », demanda Greg après s'être souvenu de l'installation coûteuse se trouvant chez Mycroft.

« On verra cela. », répondit ce dernier en voyant bien que l'homme face à lui était plus qu'excité à l'idée d'utiliser son salon comme salle de cinéma.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre 4 tant attendu ! Gregory sort enfin de sa petite dépression et a un petit dîner tranquille avec Mycroft. C'est vraiment marrant d'imaginer tous les dialogues possibles entre eux. _

_Les choses commencent réellement à bouger dans le prochain chapitre alors j'ai hâte de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine. Je répondrais à toutes les reviews envoyées donc n'hésitez pas :D _

_A mercredi prochain !_


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions :D

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire.

**Messa****ge**** :**** /!\ Attention ! Dans ce chapitre se trouve une description qui pourrait choquer des personnes sensibles /!\**

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Depuis son retour au boulot il y a une semaine, Gregory fulminait. Son supérieur, le Super Intendant, lui avait formellement interdit d'aller sur le terrain. Il n'avait eu qu'à remplir et corriger des dossiers comme durant les premières années de travail. Tous les jours depuis son retour, il observait ses collègues bouger dans tous les sens au moindre coup d'éclat en ville alors que lui restait collé à sa chaise pour faire du foutu boulot administratif. Ça faisait partie du boulot mais il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cela. Un autre point l'avait mis dans tous ses états : il avait été remplacé. Lui, Gregory Lestrade, _remplacé_ ! Un de ses collègues Détective Inspecteur était arrivé jeudi dernier comme une fleur et lui avait pris tous les dossiers sur lesquels il avait essayé de travailler en cachette durant la semaine. L'excuse principale pour ce remplacement temporaire était qu'il « devait reprendre ses marques ». Il se souvint de ce jour-là, il avait été dans une rage folle. Il n'avait même pas fait son quota de travail car il avait dû sortir toutes les demi-heures pour fumer.

Après cette journée, Gregory était resté enfermé dans son bureau en ne parlant que si nécessaire à ses officiers. Il tirait clairement la gueule. Oh, il n'était plus déprimé à cause de son divorce mais il s'ennuyait. Penser qu'il devait se lever tous les matins pour seulement aller remplir des dossiers ne le rendait clairement pas joyeux. Il avait envie d'action, d'aller courir après les criminels, de rendre justice !

Il en avait assez. Il se leva d'un geste brusque, frappa ses mains sur son bureau et souffla bruyamment. S'il n'allait pas voir son chef au plus vite, la situation allait durer des semaines voir des mois. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et sorti de son bureau en ignorant qu'il était l'objet de tous les regards.

Arrivé de l'autre côté du couloir, il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté quelques secondes et l'ouvrit avec force :

« Chef, j'ai besoin de vous parler ! »

Ce dernier leva la tête en soupirant :

« Lestrade… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Il s'agit de ma mise à l'écart. Je veux retourner sur le terrain, votre décision est totalement injuste. »

« Vous pensez ? Pourtant c'est vous qui avez refusé d'aller parler avec le psychologue. »

« Je n'ai pas _besoin _de parler à un inconnu. Je vais très bien, vous le savez. »

« Je sais que vous allez bien, Gregory. Mais je ne fais pas d'exception. Si je décide que vous devez reprendre vos marques, vous reprendrez vos marques. Et cela le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Si vous ne m'autorisez pas officiellement à revenir sur le terrain, j'irais sans votre consentement. Actuellement, je me fous de vos ordres. Je suis Détective Inspecteur, j'ai fait mon travail, et vous, vous m'avez remplacé ! »

On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles et des narines de Gregory. Son supérieur le regarda avec agacement, il n'aimait pas Lestrade. Il le respectait certes, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Cet homme était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, les gens l'appréciaient, lui demandaient conseil. Il était ami avec les frères Holmes. Enfin…c'est ce qu'il se disait dans les couloirs. En gros, cet homme était meilleur que lui. Jamais il n'aurait été en première ligne pour sauver des otages, jamais il n'aurait été ami avec le gouvernement britannique, et surtout, jamais il n'était sincère au travail. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas montrer qu'il aimait le pouvoir, qu'il aimait commander ses troupes et qu'il virait dès qu'il le pouvait un ennemi qui menaçait sa place. Mais cela semblait impossible avec Gregory Lestrade. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas être plus naturel qu'il l'était au bureau. Ses émotions le prenaient à la gorge et il ne les cachait pas… Gregory Lestrade était un homme aimé par ses semblables.

Cela faisait du mal à ses équipes qu'il ne soit plus sur le terrain malgré leurs certains différents depuis quelques jours. Mais il se devait d'être ferme sur ce point, car cet homme allait devenir une menace s'il continuait à se faire remarquer ainsi.

« Ecoutez Gregory », commença-t-il. « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Si vous ne voulez pas parler au psychologue ou même à votre médecin personnel je m'en fiche, vous ne pouvez retourner sur le terrain. Ceci est un ordre de votre supérieur. »

A cette phrase, il vit bizarrement son employé se détendre. Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Alors, si je vous dis que j'ai parlé avec mon médecin, vous me laisserais retourner sur le terrain, c'est ça ? Même si ce n'est pas un psychologue mais un médecin ?»

_Merde…_

« Et bien…oui, c'est…ce que j'ai dit. »

« Bien. J'ai parlé avec mon médecin. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« John Watson. », sourit Gregory.

_Merde…_

« Bien », énonça lentement le Super Intendant. « Je le contacterais au plus tôt pour vérifier cela. Evidemment, vous ne pourrez pas… »

« Comme je sais d'avance qu'il confirmera nos…_séances_…, je retournerais le plus tôt possible sur le terrain. »

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Gregory Lestrade quitta son bureau, l'air plutôt fier de lui. Il savait qu'il lui avait menti, en plus de ne lui montrer aucun respect. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Cet homme était protégé… Et pas par n'importe qui !

La haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme envahit encore plus le supérieur de Scotland Yard.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Gregory toqua à l'appartement de Mycroft sans succès. Il était rentré d'une journée de travail particulièrement éprouvante durant laquelle il avait mis les choses au clair avec ses collègues.

Mycroft ne répondit pas ce soir-là. Curieusement, Gregory était déçu de l'absence de l'homme. Depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il espérait secrètement repasser du temps avec l'homme. S'en faire un ami. Un ami proche. Car il ne voulait pas finir seul. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que l'amitié n'était réservée qu'à certaines personnes. Des personnes comme John et Sherlock. Des personnes uniques en gros. Et lui n'était pas unique. Il était simplement un homme dans sa quarantaine qui venait de divorcer comme on en voyait partout aujourd'hui. Mycroft n'avait pas de temps à consacré à un homme comme lui. Il allait devoir se faire des amis d'une autre façon que de toquer à la porte de son voisin de palier.

Samedi. John avait refusé d'aller boire en ville avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait dépassé la phase dépression concernant son divorce, Gregory voulait recommencer à sortir. Pour voir des gens, faire de nouvelles rencontres, s'amuser. A vingt et une heure, il sorti pour aller dans un bar à quelques rues de chez lui.

Il entra et se trouva une place au fond. Une place qui n'était pas isolée mais où il y avait moins de monde. La foule se concentrait surtout entre l'entrée du bar jusqu'à l'autre bout du comptoir. Jouant avec sa bière, il observait les gens autour de lui quand une femme s'approcha de lui. Gregory se sentit gonfler de fierté quand il la remarqua à quelques mètres. La femme le regardait, certaine de son approche. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, un carré plongeant blond lui encerclait la tête. Elle portait une robe moulante bleu et des talons hauts qui donnaient le vertige à chaque homme qui la regardait traverser le bar.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Laura, se présenta-t-elle. Gregory fit de même, pas le moins du monde réticent à se présenter à cette femme sorti d'un autre monde. Il se soulèrent ensemble toute la soirée. Ils firent partiellement connaissance : elle était écrivain, lui flic. Dès que le mot «_ flic »_ sorti de la bouche de Greg, la femme lui fit un sourire plus grand que celui du chat dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. _Légèrement flippant_, pensa Gregory. Puis elle s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Elle voulait que l'homme en face de lui profite de ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Elle voulait lui donner envie. Et c'est ce que fit Gregory. Il profita. Au bout d'un bonne minute, la femme cassa l'enchantement et se leva.

« Je vais chercher à boire », dit-elle toujours avec un grand sourire. Il hocha la tête, souriant, se gratta le cuir chevelu, embarrassé. Il se trouvait sur un petit nuage. Assis, il contempla les personnes autour de lui comme si elles étaient des petites fourmis qu'il pouvait contrôler rien qu'en bougeant un doigt.

Il ne sentit pas de suite le canapé sur lequel il était assit se renfoncer. C'est le bruit d'un verre posé sur la table et d'une main caressant son avant-bras qui le fit revenir à lui.

« Merci », dit-il en se tournant vers la personne à côté de lui, souriant.

Mais le sourire se figea bien vite. Ce n'était pas une femme en train de le regarder les yeux plein d'envie qui se trouvait à côté de lui mais un jeune homme. Son regard se porta sur son bras et le secoua pour en faire tomber la main qui s'y trouvait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quelqu'un qui a vu une femme vous laisser en plan et qui veut passer une bonne soirée. »

« Elle est allée me chercher à boire, pas laissée en plan. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et pencha sa tête, désignant le bar :

« Vous n'avez qu'à lever les yeux, vous verrez. »

Gregory leva ses yeux et vit _Laura_ en pleine action avec un inconnu. Il grimaça.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison. »

« Eh bien, je vais partir alors. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Et Gregory se leva accompagnant ses paroles à ses gestes le plus rapidement possible malgré l'alcool qui pulsait dans ses veines pour que l'homme ne le suive pas. Ce que ce dernier fit quand même.

Arrivé à la hauteur d'une allée, Gregory se sentit poussé et acculé contre un mur. Le jeune homme lui murmura à l'oreille qui le trouvait attirant et très à son goût. Sans attendre la réponse du policier, il l'embrassa. Gregory le repoussa et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Que cela était du harcèlement. Qu'il était flic.

« C'est encore plus excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? », et il essaya de l'embrasser une seconde fois tout en baissant sa main au niveau de son entrejambe. Cela suffit à Gregory pour lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure et s'en aller le plus vite possible en pensant que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui à se soûler devant sa télé.

* * *

C'est sa sonnerie qui le réveilla vers trois heures du matin. Son visage enfoui dans ses coussins et les yeux toujours fermés, il chercha son téléphone en balayant son bras sur son matelas. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses jambes semblait s'être transformées en poids d'une tonne chacune durant la nuit. Il décrocha instinctivement et laissa échapper un grognement :

« C'est Donovan, désolée de vous réveiller mais on a besoin de vous. On a retrouvé un corps. »

Gregory grogna une seconde fois et parla d'une voix faible :

« J'arrive. Envoie l'adresse par message. »

* * *

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, le DI se dirigea directement vers un officier sous ses ordres pour se mettre à jour concernant les informations récoltées. Une fois fait, il observa les lieux. Ils se trouvaient en plein Londres, dans une ruelle vivante. Plusieurs bars étaient encore ouverts mais faisaient partir leurs clients à cause de la présence de la police. La conséquence était que, maintenant, la foule se dirigeaient vers les lieux du crime.

Gregory ordonna aux officiers sous ses ordres de retenir les plus curieux et de faire attention car la majorité était soûlée. Il s'avança ensuite vers le corps de la victime. Il déglutit fortement dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur cette dernière. Le corps était abîmé. _Vraiment très abîmé._ Donovan lui avait bien dit au téléphone mais il avait eu du mal à le croire. La victime avait bel et bien été torturée à mort.

Il se détourna et appela Sherlock. Il savait d'expérience que ce dernier pourrait les aider. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil au corps. Ce dernier était méconnaissable, l'homme avait été battu, on pouvait apercevoir des bleus qui s'étaient formés sur les parties du corps qui étaient découvertes, ainsi que des plaies ouvertes. Les deux bras formaient chacun un angle bizarre qui laissait imaginer la douleur de la victime lors de leur fracture. Les yeux de Gregory descendirent jusqu'au mains sur lesquelles le sang séché couvrait une grande partie de la peau. Il se baissa pour se rapprocher et remarqua des ongles manquants sur la main droite de la victime ainsi que deux doigts coupés sur la main gauche.

Gregory lâcha un soupir tout en se relevant et s'éloigna. Malgré ses années dans la police, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire possible une telle cruauté envers un civil.

« Aucun papier sur la victime ne permet de l'identifier. »

« Pardon ? », demanda le DI qui se retourna encore surpris par Donovan.

« Je disais, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui est la victime. »

« Bien. Ne touchez pas au co… »

Un bruit de foule l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête et vit ses officiers en train d'empêcher un groupe de franchir la bande de sécurité qui les séparait de la scène de crime.

« Tss…incapables… » Il se retourna vers Donovan. « Ne touchez pas au corps, Sherlock va arriver. »

« Evidemment… », fit ironiquement remarquer Sally. Gregory ne fit pas attention à elle et se dirigea le plus vite possible. Un groupe était en train d'encourager un jeune homme qui semblait bien bourré à passer à travers la sécurité. Gregory arriva au bon moment pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin en mettant fermement une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous préviens, si vous continuez, je vais devoir vous arrêter. A votre place, je préfèrerais continuer à m'amuser avec mes amis plutôt que de finir en cellule de dégrisement. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune abandonne en levant ses mains et retourne vers ses amis. Gregory se recula de quelques pas avant de hausser la voix :

« Le prochain qui joue au petit malin en essayant de passer la sécurité se retrouvera au poste si vite qu'il n'aura même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il n'attendit pas les réactions de la foule et s'éloigna tout en maudissant sa vie. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper de gamins bourrés alors qu'il avait une victime torturée à mort à quelques mètres de lui. Il retourna vers le corps en voyant Sherlock et John arriver. Après les salutations habituelles, et sarcastiques pour Sherlock, Gregory présenta les éléments de l'affaire à ce dernier en les dirigeant vers le corps.

« Regardez-moi ça. C'est un travail de professionnel. », dit Sherlock dans un souffle. John lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant qu'il ne rajoute un autre commentaire.

« J'ai regardé le corps et j'ai vu plusieurs traces de tortures. C'est assez horrible. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cette personne a fait pour mériter ça. », dit Gregory.

Alors qu'il parlait, Sherlock se baissa vers le corps pour l'étudier. Il passa plusieurs minutes à regarder chaque centimètre de la victime puis se releva. Il observa aux alentours alors que John, Gregory et Sally attendait qu'il parle.

« Sherlock. » Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le DI et le fixa quelques secondes sans que personne ne le remarque.

« Oui, alors victime d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, torturée à mort, mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Dents arrachées, ongles arrachés, deux doigts coupés. Tout ça à l'aide du même outil, pas très aiguisé si vous voulez mon avis. On doit rechercher une sorte de grosse pince. Main droite écrasée. Les deux bras sont cassés. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements sont mouillés et on peut voir des traces de brûlures sur son cou, ce qui montre qu'il a dû être électrocuté à plusieurs reprises. Vous trouverez surement d'autres marques de brûlures sur son torse. »

« Et bien…on a encore un malade à trouver on dirait… Quelque chose de personnel sur la victime ? »

« Ah, oui. L'homme doit être un ancien militaire. »

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Le gars est défiguré. », demande John, surpris.

« John, regarde ses cheveux. Ils sont encore plus courts que les tiens quand on s'est rencontré. »

Gregory lança un dernier coup d'œil au corps avant de se retourner pour de bon.

« On en a fini pour ce soir. Sally, je rentre, occupe-toi de reste, s'il te plait. », dit Greg sans attendre la réponse.

Sherlock et John le suivirent alors qu'il partait de la scène de crime.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau voisin ? », demanda John.

Gregory réagit en tournant la tête et levant un sourcil vers John.

« Est-ce que cette question est sérieuse ? »

« Evidemment. Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ? », dit John avec un sourire.

« Hmm… peut-être parce qu'on parle de Mycroft Holmes, celui qui travaille tout le temps et qui, _du coup,_ n'est jamais chez lui. »

« Est-ce que c'est un reproche envers mon frère ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! », répondit Gregory avec une voix un peu trop aiguë.

« Ça semblait être un reproche. Je le fais juste remarquer. John m'a dit qu'il fallait être honnête avec son entourage. »

« Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu as une leçon quotidienne pour t'améliorer avec tes proches ? », demanda Gregory avec un mauvais sourire.

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur… »

« Belle déduction, Sherlock ! Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur. J'ai passé une soirée terrible et on m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour un meurtre encore plus horrible que j'ai pu en voir ces dernières années. » Il soupira fortement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Désolé, je suis juste fatigué. »

Ils allèrent dans une rue adjacente pour trouver un taxi quand les trois hommes entendirent une voix les interpeller. John se retourna et fronça les sourcils :

« Je…crois qu'il nous appelle. »

Sherlock et Gregory se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ce qui perturba le détective consultant. Personne ne se retournait comme lui le faisait. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec le DI aujourd'hui.

« Oh merde…, je rêve… », dit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

John se retourna vers lui. « Tu le connais ?»

« Hmm ? Non. Non, pas du tout. » Gregory se retourna et continua à avancer.

« Hé ! Tu m'as cassé le nez, enfoiré ! »

« Quoi ? Greg, qui est ce gars ? », demanda John.

« Personne. » Il appela un taxi avec un signe de la main pour que celui-ci s'arrête, ce qu'il fit.

Les hommes rentrèrent dans le taxi. Sherlock regarda Gregory comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux du crime, le fixant en pensant à toutes les hypothèses possibles.

« Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? »

« Il me harcelait. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, il était curieux de voir ce que le DI allait sortir comme excuse. John lui avait appris qu'en laissant de l'espace aux personnes interrogées, celles-ci se confessaient plus facilement. Il était temps de tester cette théorie. Il ne s'attendait pas à mieux quand Gregory lâcha un gros soupir avant de se lancer.

« Il était tellement entreprenant qu'il pourrait me faire la totale s'il réussit à me coincer si je le recroise. Il a dû me suivre pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil, étonné, en regardant John.

« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant, John. Le divorce ne fait toujours pas que du bien aux personnes concernées. _Surtout_ aux personnes concernées. »

Gregory lui lança un regard meurtrier pour ensuite de retourner vers John.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lui apprendre ces trucs sur la façon de se comporter envers ses amis. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. »

Le médecin haussa les épaules et sourit mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais c'est fait exprès. Je voulais commencer le prochain chapitre avec une idée précise et j'en ai conclus que finir ici le chapitre allait bien !_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, j'ai eu plus de 100 visites pour le chapitre 4 et qu'une seule review..._

_A mercredi prochain ! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Avec quelques heures de retard mais ici quand même ! J'attends vos réactions :D

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire.

**Messa****ge**** :**** /!\ Attention ! Dans ce chapitre se trouve une description qui pourrait choquer des personnes très sensibles /!\**

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une journée habituelle pour Mycroft Holmes commençait généralement entre six et sept heures du matin. Bien que ses journées ne se déroulaient jamais de la même façon, l'homme avait ses habitudes bien à lui. Il dormait entre quatre et cinq heures chaque nuit, se levait et déjeunait toujours la même chose : un thé avec un fruit. Il se devait de suivre son régime. Il allait ensuite se doucher et s'habiller avec un de ses costumes fait sur mesure. Ce matin ne changeait donc pas des autres matins. Quand il fut prêt, il téléphona à Anthea pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

Arrivé à son bureau, il prit un second thé qu'il eut à peine le temps de terminer alors que ses réunions quotidiennes concernant les problèmes internationaux habituels commençaient.

A seize heures tapantes, comme chaque jour, Anthea venait à son bureau pour faire un débriefing sur la surveillance de Sherlock et John.

Mycroft aimait quand rien ne venait déranger ses journées de travail. Evidemment, il y avait des différents problèmes politiques qui survenaient à toute heure de la journée mais cela faisait partie de son travail.

Il aimait rentrer chez lui vers deux heures du matin. Il aimait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune accroche pour l'empêcher de vivre à sa vie et l'organiser comme il l'entendait. Le peu de relation qu'il a eu dans son passé ne lui avait pas laissé la liberté qu'il attendait.

Cependant quelque chose commençait à le déranger. Il s'ennuyait. Voir John et son frère finir ensemble après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversé l'avait fait croire à l'impossible. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que John allait rester avec Sherlock et vice versa ?

Depuis quelque temps, il osait se dire que si Sherlock avait trouvé la personne qui lui correspondait, peut-être qu'il y en avait une pour lui également. Ce serait étonnant de voir une nouvelle personne débarquer dans sa vie et changer son quotidien. Son inconscient fit apparaître le nom de Gregory Lestrade. Il était curieux de voir comment il allait gérer cela.

* * *

« Monsieur, un autre meurtre a été commis. Votre frère et John sont sur les lieux du crime. De même que le Détective Inspecteur Lestrade. »

Mycroft leva les yeux des documents qu'il lisait. Il s'était intéressé dès le départ à cette affaire des torturés. Savoir qu'un homme se promenait en liberté dans Londres en tuant des civils pour une raison quelconque le dérangeait énormément. Cela le rendait également très curieux. Avant de lire le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il pensait que la police avait affaire à une personne ayant un problème mental mais en voyant les photos des corps, l'idée avait été éliminée directement. Pour récolter plus de données, il avait donc décidé de se joindre secrètement à l'enquête.

« Bien. Prépare la voiture, on va les rejoindre. » Il se leva et suivit Anthea à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Mycroft arriva sur les lieux du crime avec la discrétion qu'il lui était habituelle, c'est-à-dire que toutes les personnes présentes le remarquèrent dès la sortie de sa voiture.

Il s'avança vers son frère, accroupi à côté du corps, qui était entouré de John, Gregory et du Sergent Donovan. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il salua les trois hommes en hochant la tête.

« Sherlock. John. Gregory. »

Seul Gregory répondit.

« Mycroft. »

Sherlock se releva et regarda son frère avec suspicion :

« Depuis quand viens-tu sur les lieux d'un crime ? »

Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors que Donovan lança :

« Depuis quand vous appelez celui-là par son prénom ? »

Le petit groupe se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle semblait attendre une réponse de son chef. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent :

« Nous sommes amis. » Gregory attendit que tout le monde les ait oubliés pour demander à Mycroft :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, oui…je suppose. »

Sherlock oublia quelques secondes le corps devant lui pour charrier son frère :

« Tu as un ami, maintenant ? »

John ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, de peur que ça dégénère :

« C'est à peu près ce que t'a dit Donovan lors de notre première affaire, tu te souviens ? »

Sherlock lança un regard noir à John mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte.

« Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu sais de la victime. »

Sherlock fixa encore John puit se mit à parler :

« Femme, dans la quarantaine. Elle est infirmière dans un service hospitalier pour enfant ou dans un centre spécialisé pour enfants : elle porte son uniforme d'infirmière et regardez le badge sur lequel son nom est inscrit, il y a un ourson juste à côté. »

Il se dirigea de l'autre côté du corps de la victime de façon à ce que les personnes présentes puissent avoir vue sur celui-ci et s'accroupit pour conduire ses futures déductions avec ses gestes :

« Elle a été torturée. Ce qui rappelle notre victime du mois dernier. Il semblerait que le coupable ait passé moins de temps avec elle, peut-être qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait ou qu'il est devenu impatient. Elle a des coupures sur les deux bras, sur le visage et ses cuisses. C'est assez profond donc l'arme blanche utilisée doit avoir une lame plutôt longue et vraiment très aiguisée, surement un couteau de chasse. Le coupable a dû passer du temps à préparer ses outils. Mais je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit sur les lieux du crime. Aussi, tous ses doigts sont cassés, sans exceptions, et ils l'ont été phalanges par phalanges. »

Sherlock se releva en finissant :

« Elle a peut-être été violée, il faudrait vérifier, cependant je penche plus pour le non. La cause de la mort est une balle en pleine tête à bout portant comme vous pouvez le voir sur son front où un trou y trouve sa place. »

« Il s'agit du même homme, c'est sûr. », en conclut Gregory. « Il n'y a aucune trace du coupable, rien. Et puis cette torture…ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une chose pareille. Il arrive à laisser ses victimes sans que personne ne le voit. Je ne sais pas comment il fait… Si ça se trouve, il a des complices. »

Sherlock secoua négativement sa tête.

« Non, pas de complices. Il agit seul, c'est sûr et certain. Les blessures laissées sur les trois corps sont exactement faites de la même manière : les victimes étaient assises lors de leur torture et sa façon de les laisser, de les abandonner dans la rue montre que c'est personnel. Il veut qu'on trouve ses victimes. Il veut qu'on voit le résultat de sa vengeance. »

Gregory releva la tête d'un seul coup.

« Attends, tu as bien dit _trois_ corps ? » Il se tourna vers Sally. « Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'ait appelé ? »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules :

« Vous étiez en période de rétablissement. »

Le DI rentra sa tête dans ses épaules sous la colère :

« Et personne n'a cru bon de me prévenir qu'un premier corps avait été trouvé quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux du crime, il y a un mois ? Je n'ai même pas eu de dossier sur ce meurtre. Je vous pensais plus responsable que ça, vous n'avez pas fait le lien avec la deuxième victime qui a été _torturée à mort_ ? » Gregory insista sur les trois derniers mots et empêcha sa collègue de parler en levant une main. A la place, il se tourna vers Sherlock et lui demanda :

« Qui était cette première victime ? »

« Un sans-abri. Je pense qu'il a été utilisé en tant que sujet zéro. »

« Sujet zéro ? », fit une voix qui se rapprochait dangereusement du groupe qui entourait le corps de la victime.

« Oui, Anderson. Sujet zéro, entrainement, premier essai. Ça ne vous dit rien ? C'est vous le légiste, vous avez déjà dû voir ça, non ? »

Anderson le regarda inexpressif. Mycroft, qui était resté appuyé sur son parapluie depuis qu'il était arrivé, avait observé le terrain et le DI qui se trouvait dans son élément. En voyant son frère s'énerver après le légiste, il décida de s'amuser un peu et répondit à la place de son frère :

« Un sujet zéro est une personne sur laquelle on fait des expériences afin d'améliorer le résultat qu'on veut obtenir. Evidemment, on peut utiliser autre chose qu'une personne, cela dépend du sujet de notre expérience. »

En entendant la voix de Mycroft, Gregory eut un léger sursaut. Il avait oublié sa présence. Mycroft continua, ne paraissant pas déstabiliser par le mouvement du DI.

« Arrêtez d'énerver mon frère avec votre stupide attitude. Son cerveau pourrait devenir inapte à force d'être obligé de vous côtoyer. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu finir médecin légiste. », finit-il sans que l'homme visé ne l'entende.

L'homme d'affaire se tourna sans attendre vers les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui :

« John, Sherlock. On se voit bientôt. »

Ce dernier le regarda curieusement tout en plissant les yeux. Mais il ne dit rien. Mycroft chercha des yeux Gregory qui s'était déplacé un peu plus loin suite à l'appel d'un des officiers sous ses ordres et haussa la voix quand il le vit :

« Au plaisir, Gregory. » Ce dernier lui répondit par un léger signe de la main.

* * *

Un dossier d'une épaisseur plutôt importante dans les mains, Mycroft soupira alors qu'il finit de le lire pour la cinquième fois. Plusieurs autres dossiers étaient posés devant lui. Il venait de déterrer un énorme problème. Il posa le dossier sur son bureau et soupira une seconde fois. Son regard accrocha l'horloge qui indiqua une heure du matin. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à lire des dossiers qui se trouvaient être classés secret depuis des années pour finir par trouver un élément plus que perturbant.

Dès qu'il était rentré de la scène de crime, un mot que Sherlock avait dit était resté dans son esprit : « vengeance ».

Il avait clairement besoin de dormir. Il se leva, prit les documents pour les ranger dans sa pochette et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en sortant de chez lui, Mycroft croisa Gregory et en profita pour l'inviter chez lui boire un verre le soir même. Il remarqua une légère réticence chez Gregory mais celui-ci accepta tout de même avec un sourire.

Il profita de la programmation de ce rendez-vous avec son voisin pour annuler une réunion en fin d'après-midi qu'il savait d'avance longue de plusieurs heures et se replongea dans les dossiers qu'il avait lu la veille. La journée passa très lentement. Anthea avait été au service de l'homme toute la journée en lui apportant encore plus de dossiers et en l'aidant à organiser son bureau. Vers dix-sept heures, Mycroft se tourna vers sa secrétaire qui écrivait un message sur son téléphone portable pour lui demander d'aller préparer la voiture.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir Sherlock. », répondit vaguement l'homme en commençant à se préparer pour partir.

* * *

Ce fut un Sherlock allongé sur son canapé et fixant le plafond qui l'accueillit. Son frère aimait réellement se faire désirer. Il trouverait presque cela mignon mais Sherlock était tout sauf cela. Il se demanda pendant une seconde comment était la relation du Docteur Watson avec sa sœur. D'après Sherlock, ces deux-là ne s'entendaient absolument pas. Son regard passa de droite à gauche et vit que l'endroit était rangé : il allait devoir mettre un peu d'argent sur le compte du Docteur pour s'occuper de l'appartement de cette façon.

Il finit par déposer ses yeux sur Sherlock.

« Je vois que tu t'ennuies toujours autant quand John est au travail. Tu es resté allongé toute la journée ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il avait l'habitude des salutations de son frère.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Sherlock. »

Ce dernier se redressa, soudainement intéressé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère soit aussi direct.

« Ça m'étonnait que tu passes seulement pour voir comment j'allais. »

« Où en est l'affaire des torturés ? », demanda Mycroft en ignorant son frère.

« Pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse-t-elle ? Je suis certain qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec la politique. Les victimes étaient des civils tout à fait normaux. »

Mycroft haussa les épaules et fixa son frère.

« Simple curiosité. Alors ? »

Avant de répondre, le plus jeune le regarda dubitatif :

« Les victimes n'ont aucun lien entre elles et le sans-abri n'est pas un sujet zéro, les blessures étaient trop _parfaites_. Le coupable n'a laissé aucune empreinte d'après Lestrade et il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un spé…Oh, je vois ! C'est pas l'affaire qui t'intéresse mais le Détective Inspecteur qui en a la charge. Tu deviens sentimental, Mycroft. C'est rare. »

« Je ne suis pas insensible, Sherlock. D'ailleurs, je m'inquiète constamment pour toi, tu le sais. »

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face de son frère.

« Mais le Détective Lestrade n'a rien à faire ici. Continue de parler de l'affaire. »

« Mmmh… Donc, je suis allé à Scotland Yard ce matin et j'ai parlé à Lestrade. On est allé voir Molly pour qu'elle nous montre les corps mais ça n'a pas vraiment fait ressortir des éléments importants. Aussi, Lestrade me cache un élément essentiel de l'enquête, je ne sais pas quoi mais d'après son comportement, je pense que c'est plutôt important. »

Après cette phrase, le cerveau de Mycroft tourna à toute vitesse. Devait-il mettre son frère dans la confidence ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger mais, si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, Gregory n'allait rien dire à personne et cela pourrait gravement empirer la situation.

« Mycroft. Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'ainé leva les yeux, et sortit les documents qu'il avait sur lui depuis vingt-quatre heures, incertain de sa décision.

« Si je te mets dans la confidence, Sherlock, tu ne dois pas révéler ce que je vais te dire. Ça pourrait mettre en danger Gregory. Surtout que je ne suis absolument pas sûr de ce que j'ai trouvé. »

* * *

Mycroft laissa Sherlock une heure plus tard. Ce dernier avait accepté son affaire sans condition en voyant les dossiers. Il espérait que son frère puisse l'aider. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, il aurait de ses nouvelles dans la prochaine matinée. Et il savait qu'en lui laissant l'affaire, il pourrait maintenant s'occuper d'un point qui le préoccupait depuis quelque temps.

Il rentra directement chez lui pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il se doucha, se mit à l'aise tout en restant correct et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer les boissons et quelques apéritifs. Il prit les verres ainsi que la bouteille de vin qu'il avait choisi et les posa sur la table basse en face du canapé. La table basse dégageait plus un sentiment de confort contrairement à la table principale qui était vraiment trop grande pour seulement deux personnes.

Mycroft repensa à ces derniers jours durant lesquels Gregory avait été présent dans son esprit. Cet homme l'intriguait réellement. Pas que cela le contrariait, il se sentait plutôt attiré par l'homme. Lorsque Gregory l'avait invité chez lui, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été assez naturel pour qu'il y repense plusieurs fois depuis. Et son idée de trouver une personne comme Sherlock l'avait fait en rencontrant John avait pointé le bout de son nez petit à petit en associant Gregory à elle.

Les côtés positifs étaient nombreux alors qu'il pensait au DI. Premièrement, il était vraiment à l'aise avec l'homme. Gregory savait à quoi s'attendre de la famille Holmes. Même s'il était un ami de Sherlock, il restait patient peu importe le moment. Son côté sarcastique était également un plus pour lui. Il savait que beaucoup de personnes ignoraient comment lui parler ou même lui adresser la parole tout court. Mais dès leur première rencontre, Mycroft avait apprécié parler avec Gregory. Ce dernier avait du répondant et il aimait cela.

On toqua à la porte alors qu'il venait de déposer les apéritifs. Il alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit Gregory sur le pas de la porte. Il se décala pour le laisser passer et lui indiqua le canapé.

« Bonne journée ? », demanda Mycroft en le rejoignant sur le divan.

Gregory haussa les épaules.

« J'ai travaillé sur l'affaire des torturés toute la journée mais ça ne donne rien. On a pu apprendre l'identité des deux dernières victimes mais la première reste inconnue. », répondit Gregory en détournant le regard.

« Je vois. Eh bien, oublions cette affaire pour ce soir. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Mycroft lui servit un verre de vin qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Un silence inconfortable se plaça entre eux tandis qu'ils burent leur première gorgée. C'était évident que cela arriverait, pensa Gregory. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire en dehors du travail.

« Désolé. », s'excusa Gregory. « Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie. Je veux dire…hum…je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi on pourrait parler à part parler du travail… »

Une pensée vint contredire Gregory quand il pensa à la précédente soirée passée avec Mycroft. Le dialogue s'était fait plutôt facilement.

« Je comprends. Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait réellement en dehors du travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », approuva Gregory.

« Pourtant je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te connaitre un peu plus personnellement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité ce soir. »

Gregory lui sourit, gêné et reprit une gorgée de vin avant de poser le verre sur la table.

« Je ne suis pas encore habitué au tutoiement. C'est bizarre de se dire que j'ai l'autorisation de tutoyer le gouvernement britannique. »

« Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Surtout si nos rendez-vous deviennent plus réguliers. »

Mycroft vit l'homme en face de lui avaler de travers en entendant sa phrase.

« Rendez-vous ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon mot. », rigola Gregory.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à les appeler comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout était tracé rien qu'à l'utilisation de ce terme. »

Gregory lança un regard suspect à Mycroft. Qu'entendait ce dernier par cette phrase ? Il le quitta des yeux pour rapidement revenir vers lui. Il décida de changer de sujet, de peur de ce qu'il allait résulter.

« J'ai vu Sherlock aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment Gregory ? », commença Mycroft en posant son verre sur la table basse. « Le changement de sujet est assez brut. Est-ce que ça t'effraie tant que ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis trop direct. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent puis Mycroft soupira. Il se rapprocha de Gregory sans avoir à le toucher pour ne pas trop le perturber. Il vit l'homme en face de lui baisser les yeux vers leurs jambes à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre puis relever les yeux vers lui.

« Il y a un certain point qui me dérange depuis quelques jours, Gregory. Je ne voulais pas en parler mais je ne veux pas regretter mon silence. »

« C'est quelque chose d'important ? », demanda innocemment le DI.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« N…non, vraiment je ne vois pas. »

« Je veux _vraiment_ avoir des rendez-vous avec toi Gregory. Je veux te voir en dehors du travail, apprendre à te connaitre et passer des soirées tranquilles avec toi comme celle de la dernière fois. »

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit Gregory le regarder les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que…t'es sérieux ? »

« Tu crois réellement que je dirais ça pour te faire une blague ? Je suis plus que sérieux. »

Mycroft regarda Gregory se lever et commencer à marcher derrière le sofa. Il avait la bouche ouverte et semblait réfléchir en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Il s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers le propriétaire des lieux.

« Tu es vraiment trop direct, tu le sais ? »

« Je veux juste être honnête avec toi, c'est tout. Je sais que tu viens de divorcer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te dire que je suis curieux de te connaitre. J'ai le droit de tenter ma chance. »

« Eh bien, oui je suppose. »

Gregory retourna s'asseoir à sa place tout en laissant un espace entre Mycroft et lui.

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien. Alors on va laisser cette discussion de côté et on va parler d'autres choses. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment. »

Mycroft hocha doucement la tête et se retourna vers son écran télé pour l'allumer. Il savait que Gregory allait éviter de lui répondre directement. Il l'avait su dès le départ. Mais il avait voulu lui avouer son attirance malgré tout. Il était patient mais pas au point de croiser tous les jours la personne qu'il voulait le plus parmi toutes celles autour de lui. Il joua avec la télécommande dans ses mains jusqu'à tomber sur une rediffusion d'un film qu'il avait vu quelques années plus tôt. Il augmenta le son et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Greg, mal à l'aise, posa la main sur son épaule.

« Mycroft, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous. »

« Moi également. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'avouer mon attirance envers toi. Je ne voulais pas t'inviter pour d'autres soirées sans que tu ne sois au courant de mes intentions. »

Gregory se redressa en entendant la fin de la phrase.

« Tes intentions ? Comment ça, tes intentions ? »

Alors que son visage montrait à quel point il était sérieux, Mycroft répondit :

« Je veux que tu deviennes ma personne, Gregory. Comme John est la personne de Sherlock. Et j'y arriverais. »

* * *

John était épuisé. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus stressante et épuisante qu'en ce moment. Après une arrivée tardive à son travail à cause d'une course poursuite à travers Londres, une flopée de patients inintéressants et une absence de réponses de la part de Sherlock, John rentrait chez lui avec une humeur maussade.

Sa veste jetée sur le porte manteau, il se dirigea directement sous la douche après avoir confirmé l'absence de Sherlock dans l'appartement. Trente minutes après, il se retrouva assis sur son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Il passa le reste de sa soirée à traîner sur le canapé puis s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut le bruit d'un claquement de porte qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva en moins d'une seconde et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Sherlock s'y trouvait. Appuyé sur la poignée de la porte fermée, les vêtements froissés, ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et soufflait comme s'il venait de finir un marathon.

« Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers John mais ne répondit pas, toujours figé.

John prit les devants et amena de force l'homme à la cuisine qui le suivit sans discuter. Il traîna bruyamment une chaise en face de celle de son partenaire et s'assit. Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette du brun et furent attirés par une tâche rouge à la hauteur de l'épaule gauche.

« On t'a tiré dessus ? Qui c'était ? »

Sherlock prit une inspiration et reprit ses esprits.

« Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grande découverte du siècle. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je me fous de ta découverte, Sherlock. Tu es blessé. »

« Oh, oui. Une égratignure. Ce n'est rien, le tireur m'a loupé. », répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé ? J'aurais pu venir avec toi. », dit John tandis qu'il enlevait la chemise de son amant pour vérifier la blessure. Il s'agissait d'une blessure peu profonde mais qui devait tout de même être soignée et désinfectée. Il se leva pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours et quand il revint, Sherlock marchait déjà de long en large, tapotant ses doigts entre eux.

« Assis. », ordonna John.

Sherlock suivit l'ordre ne voulant pas être plus dérangé dans ses pensées. Mais John ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Alors, tu vas me dire où tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété toute la foutue journée pour toi. »

« Affaire pour Mycroft. »

« Mycroft hein ? Et ça concernait… »

« Une affaire pour Mycroft. », répondit Sherlock, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

« Je vois… »

« Aïe ! »

John venait d'appuyer d'un coup sec sur sa blessure pour poser le pansement et avait levé les yeux sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, John. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? », s'indigna le médecin. « Je peux avoir la raison ? Mycroft venant nous voir pour une affaire c'est pas nouveau. »

« Mycroft me l'a demandé. »

John se leva, en colère.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes ton frère, Sherlock. »

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment se disputer à cause de Mycroft ? Oh, et si tu pouvais arrêter d'insister sur mon prénom, je sais que tu t'adresses à moi. On est les seuls présents ici. »

Ce fut un John furieux qui quitta la pièce. Le couple ne se disputait pas beaucoup mais lors de ces rares disputes, les deux gardaient leurs propres opinions sans changer de camp. Il fallait un élément déclencheur comme par exemple être à l'article de la mort pour que l'un des deux ne se retourne vers l'autre et s'excuse.

Mais dans cette présente situation, Sherlock savait qu'il avait tort. Il le savait au fond de lui. Mais il savait aussi que s'il expliquait le vrai problème à John, celui-ci serait en danger. Et il ne voulait pas d'un John en danger. Du moins, pas à ce niveau-là. Malgré cela, il se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Le médecin était assis sur le matelas, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit. Le Détective fit le tour du lit pour atterrir à ses côtés.

« Ecoute, John…Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. C'est juste que…le dossier que m'a confié Mycroft est vraiment dangereux. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'amener là-dedans. »

« Je suis déjà _là-dedans_. Depuis notre premier jour. Je te suis partout où tu vas. Je… »

John s'arrêta, soufflant bruyamment alors que Sherlock se mit en tailleur sur le lit face à John. Il ne dit rien et attendit que son amant prenne la parole. Ce dernier releva la tête.

« Tu vas vraiment me faire dire ça, hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas. De quoi veux-tu parler ? », se moqua Sherlock.

« Depuis _ça_, John fit un geste du doigt entre eux, tu me laisses aller au boulot toute une journée sans venir me chercher pour une affaire et dès qu'on en a une, tu fais tout pour me tenir éloigné du terrain. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je vais te dire sur quoi je travaille. Mycroft est venu me voir pour savoir si on avançait sur les torturés. Au début, il m'a dit qu'il avait commencé ses propres recherches à cause d'une de mes déductions. Et au bout de quelques jours, il est tombé sur des dossiers classés top secret. Vu sa place, il ne pouvait pas continuer l'enquête alors il me l'a passée. »

« Ça concerne un politicien ? », dit John en fronçant les sourcils. « Si c'est ça, on a déjà vu plus horrible comme ennemi. »

« Non. Pire que ça, si tu veux mon avis. » Sherlock secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de sourire ? Alors que tu me dis que l'affaire sur laquelle t'as enquêté aujourd'hui est pire que celles qu'on a pu voir depuis des mois ? »

« Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte, John ! J'ai été dupé pendant tellement d'années, je n'ai rien vu. Absolument rien. »

« Merde, Sherlock…Tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pas maintenant. On doit aller voir Lestrade, viens. »

* * *

« Merci. »

Mycroft posa l'assiette devant Gregory. Malgré le malaise qu'il avait créé, le plus jeune avait proposé à Gregory de manger avec lui. Ce que ce dernier avait accepté. Pendant que Mycroft cuisinait, il s'était assis derrière le comptoir, son troisième verre de vin à la main, l'observant à l'oeuvre.

Ils étaient maintenant à table depuis quelques minutes quand Mycroft décida de parler. La récente scène où il avait avoué son attirance pour Gregory avait eu comme conséquence qu'il n'avait parlé que si cela avait été nécessaire. Cependant, l'ambiance était devenue moins pesante. Enfin, d'après lui. Il était peut-être bon pour analyser les gens mais pas pour lire dans leurs pensées.

« Tu as eu une semaine intéressante ? »

« Et bien…Je suis plutôt pris par l'enquête en ce moment. »

« Tu ne sors plus avec John ? »

« Non. Je lui ai bien proposé il y a quelques jours mais il n'a pas voulu. »

« Oh. D'accord. », répondit Mycroft en hochant la tête.

« Tu sais que c'est super bon ? Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ? Je pensais que tu n'avais le temps pour rien à part le travail. »

« J'ai appris quand j'étais jeune. C'est moi qui gardais Sherlock pendant l'absence de nos parents. »

« Garder Sherlock ? Je t'envie pas, rigola Greg. Ils faisaient quoi ? Tes parents. »

« Notre père était un homme d'affaire à l'international. Notre mère par contre n'avait pas d… »

Mycroft fut interrompu dans le milieu de sa phrase par quelqu'un toquant à sa porte. Il s'excusa auprès de son invité et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son frère et John sur son palier.

« Sherlock, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. »

Ignorant son frère, Sherlock rentra dans l'appartement et s'arrêta devant le DI.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend depuis qu'il est rentré. C'est par rapport à votre affaire. »

Mycroft fit un bruit de mécontentement avec sa langue mais laissa rentrer John qui montra bien sa surprise de voir Gregory assit à la table de Mycroft Holmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Greg ? »

« J'ai été invité. », répondit simplement Gregory avec un sourire. Puis il se retourna vers Sherlock qui le fixait depuis son entrée dans l'appartement. « Quoi ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda sans détour le brun.

Gregory le regarda les sourcils froncés. De quoi Sherlock parlait-il ? Arriver comme une fleur et poser des questions sans aucun sens lui ressemblait bien. Il regarda John qui haussa les épaules et Mycroft qui ne bougeait pas. Bizarrement, ce dernier semblait tendu et fixait le dos de son frère. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait faire un mauvais pas mais qu'il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le plus jeune.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Toi et ton petit jeu d'acteur. Tu as été tellement parfait que je n'ai absolument rien deviné jusqu'à ce que je vois ta photo cet après-midi. C'est sorti de nulle part. Même Mycroft n'en savait rien. Il m'a donné tout ce que j'avais à savoir et il m'a fallu seulement un après-midi. _Un après-midi, Gregory._ »

« Est-ce que tu parles de… », s'interrompit Greg. Son visage était devenu blanc comme neige.

« A ton avis ? Tu m'as appelé pour cette affaire de meurtres en série et ça m'a mené à _ça_. »

Gregory ne réfléchit pas. Il se leva, poussa Sherlock et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je dois partir. »

« Vraiment ? Tu habites en face, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu idiot ? »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Sherlock. Tu as découvert la vérité et ton frère t'a aidé à ça, tant mieux. Je suis certain que John le sait également. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Continue ton travail et oublie ce que tu as pu découvrir. »

John qui se trouvait debout, entre les deux hommes, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Sherlock lui donnait pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre l'impression d'être réellement en colère. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en deux petites fentes tandis qu'il dévisageait le policier. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Gregory à l'opposé avait un regard suspicieux et se tenait droit, comme pour attendre que Sherlock l'arrête dès qu'il recommencerait à bouger.

« Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ? »

« Gregory, Sherlock pointa du doigt l'homme face à lui pour appuyer son accusation, est un ancien espion. »

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! La découverte du passé de Greg est rapide et en un seul chapitre mais ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale de l'histoire :)_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, j'ai eu plus de 100 visites pour le chapitre 5 (comme pour le chapitre 4 d'ailleurs) et trois, quatre reviews ... Encore merci à ces personnes :D_

_A mercredi prochain ! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le septième chapitre ! Je ne laisse pas de message sauf que je m'excuse pour mon absence : j'ai dû partir en stage du jour au lendemain et l'endroit où j'étais logée n'avait pas internet... Je vous laisse à votre lecture :D_

_Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire._

* * *

**Love is not for everyone**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait un mois depuis la déclaration de Sherlock concernant le passé de Greg. Á partir de ce jour-là, Gregory avait commencé à repartir dans une routine encore plus morne que celle qu'il suivait avant. Il se levait le matin, buvait un café, fumait deux, trois cigarettes et partait au travail dès il était prêt. Après une journée de travail, il rentrait directement chez lui et passait sa soirée tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Et ainsi de suite, et cela pendant un mois entier. Son objectif avec cette routine était d'éviter le plus possible Sherlock, John et Mycroft. Et cela marchait assez bien. Cette solitude lui avait fait réaliser que son entourage était bel et bien au courant de son passé. Enfin, …une partie tout du moins. Il espérait sincèrement que Sherlock -ou mieux, Mycroft- n'irait pas chercher dans des dossiers qu'il savait enfouis dans un endroit gardé secret quelque part en Angleterre.

Gregory avait également décidé de ne plus faire de sortie. Bien qu'il eût commencé à s'en douter quand il avait reconnu les victimes il y a un mois de cela, il savait désormais avec certitude qu'il était en danger. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Sherlock avait pu découvrir son ancien métier. Il l'avait grandement sous-estimé. Gregory n'était pas vraiment en colère envers Sherlock, il savait comment était ce dernier. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fait des recherches après la demande de Mycroft. Sherlock était comme ça. Et il l'admirait pour ce qu'il était. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs mal de penser de cette façon car la rancune était toujours présente malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire. Que Sherlock ait annoncé devant John et Mycroft sa découverte sans venir lui en parler d'abord l'avait mis dans un état sans précédent. Lorsqu'il était sorti de chez Mycroft, il s'était juste enfermé chez lui pendant quarante-huit heures et avait essayé de réprimer les souvenirs qu'il empêchait de refaire surface depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec l'aide de pas mal de bières.

Donc depuis ce jour, il avait croisé John qu'une seule fois et par hasard, n'avait plus contacté Sherlock pour l'aider et avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser Mycroft.

Mais malgré ce quotidien routinier qui se déroulait plutôt bien pour l'instant -il fallait comprendre ici sans incident majeur-, Gregory était dérangé par une chose : les employés de Mycroft. En effet, ce dernier avait engagé spécifiquement plusieurs de ses employés pour le surveiller jour et nuit. À chacun de ses déplacements, Gregory pouvait apercevoir une voiture noire qui était tout sauf discrète et qui le suivait. Un jour, alors qu'il allait à son boulot, il avait pu observer la fenêtre côté conducteur se baisser et laisser apparaître un homme blond. Rien de bien passionnant en somme, mais cela pourrait toujours servir pour Gregory qui, depuis que Sherlock et Mycroft étaient au courant de son passé d'espion, laissait sortir ses quelques capacités pour observer un peu plus son entourage et surtout les larbins du gouvernement.

Ce matin, alors qu'il était sorti pour aller s'acheter à manger pour sa pause de midi, il les avait revus. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se cacher. En revenant, il leur fit un doigt d'honneur bien visible et rentra comme si de rien n'était dans le bâtiment de Scotland Yard.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Gregory reçu la visite de John l'après-midi même. En plus de l'avoir évité physiquement, il n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages et John n'avait plus insisté après cinq, six essais. Il ne fit donc aucun mouvement quand le médecin entra dans son bureau. Il attendit silencieusement que ce dernier lui adresse la parole en premier mais sa seule attitude fut de s'asseoir et de croiser ses bras contre son torse. Gregory leva alors les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« À ton avis ? », dit John après avoir fait un rictus. « Je pense qu'après un mois de silence j'ai le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles, tu n'penses pas ? »

Gregory haussa seulement les épaules, toujours penché sur son bureau. John soupira.

« Tu ne pourras pas nous éviter encore longtemps, Greg. Sherlock reste à l'écart pour l'instant mais dès que je le lâcherais de vue, il viendra te voir. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Sherlock pour l'instant. Je sais très bien qu'il prévoit de me questionner sur mon passé dès qu'il se retrouvera devant moi. Le problème est que je ne veux _pas_ parler de mon passé, John. »

« Je l'ai prévenu. Si tout se passe bien, la prochaine fois que tu le verras, il devrait te parler de tout sauf de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Greg secoua la tête. « Il doit vraiment comprendre que parfois son attitude dépasse les limites… »

FLASH-BACK

_« Gregory est un ancien espion. »_

_Il n'en revenait pas. Sherlock n'avait pas osé, ce n'est pas possible…_

_Mycroft fut le premier à parler en félicitant ironiquement Sherlock sur sa discrétion. Il lui avait pourtant bien demandé de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui confier ses découvertes…Il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de son frère mais apparemment, même si l'affaire concernait une personne proche, Sherlock ne faisait toujours pas vraiment attention aux conséquences de ses paroles._

_D'ailleurs, ce dernier le rembarra. _

_« Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas garder cela pour moi. » Il regarda les trois personnes autour de lui : Mycroft était sur le qui-vive, John alternait des regards entre Sherlock et Gregory, et ce dernier ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. _

_Sherlock se justifia : « C'est la découverte la plus excitante que j'ai pu faire depuis des années ! J'ai pourtant fait des recherches sur chaque personne de mon entourage et rien de tout ça n'est ressorti. Le stress post-traumatique, les capacités d'observation, tu n'as absolument rien de tout ça. Comment as-tu fait ? »_

_Sherlock tournait autour de Greg alors qu'il débitait tout un flot de parole._

_« Attend une seconde… Quel est l'intérêt de m'appeler pour résoudre des affaires si tu en as les capacités toi-même ? »_

_John lui coupa la parole avant que le Détective empire son cas face à Gregory en lui faisant remarquer le plus doucement possible que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air bien. En effet, le DI était blanc. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que Sherlock venait de lui lancer à la figure ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des années. Sherlock leva la tête et remarqua le regard noir avec lequel le policier le fixait._

_« Oh voyons, un mariage, un nouveau job, des amis…Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu t'empêcher d'avancer ? »_

_« John fait toujours des cauchemars sur la guerre. »_

_Un silence éclata. La tension était palpable, Mycroft attendait l'approbation physique de Gregory pour bouger. Le moindre mouvement pourrait le déstabiliser encore plus et il voulait éviter cela. En face de lui, Sherlock récolta un second regard noir de la part de John._

_Gregory s'avança et attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers Sherlock._

_« Tu resteras toujours un ignorant, Sherlock. Et ça malgré tout tes efforts. » Greg sorti en claquant la porte._

FIN FLASH-BACK

John hocha la tête quand Gregory lui rappela la conduite de Sherlock.

« Tu sais qu'il s'en veut. »

« Cela n'empêche rien. J'espère qu'il ne t'envoie pas à sa place car cela ne servira à rien. », dit Greg.

« Je passe seulement pour voir comment tu vas, dire bonjour. Un mois en compagnie de Sherlock est fatiguant. Surtout s'il se trouve être dans un état de nervosité avancé. »

« Tant mieux. Ça lui changera. », dit Gregory avec un sourire moqueur. Il se leva en refermant un dossier et en le mettant sous un de ses bras. « Tu dois me parler d'autre chose ? Je dois aller en ville avec Donovan. »

« Eh bien…est-ce que toi, tu veux parler d'un truc précis ? », tenta John.

« Sérieusement, John ? »

« Désolé, oublie. » Le médecin se leva. « Je suis juste curieux. »

« Y'a rien à dire. » Les deux sortirent de son bureau. « Seulement que Sherlock a raison. C'est tout. », rajouta Gregory.

« D'accord. Bien. », dit John en hochant la tête…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Gregory arriva au pied de Scotland Yard la tête dans le brouillard. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ses recherches personnelles sur l'affaire des torturés. Il avait décidé de commencer à rassembler tous les éléments auxquels il avait accès en plus de ses propres connaissances. Et pour l'instant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'homme derrière ces meurtres et cela l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Sa journée commençait donc mal. Et cela s'accrut lorsqu'il vit la fameuse voiture noire habituelle se garer de l'autre côté de la rue, comme le conducteur le faisait chaque jour.

Il s'approcha de la voiture, sûr de lui, et toqua à la fenêtre côté conducteur. Cette dernière s'ouvrit après quelques insultes et menaces de la part du DI. Elle laissa apparaitre le fameux homme blond et Greg n'attendit pas son tour pour parler.

Un monologue sorti de sa bouche pour aller directement menacer le conducteur et celui qui se trouvait sur le siège passager. Il leur ordonna de retourner voir leur patron, de ne plus se montrer face à lui, tout cela agrémenté de quelques vulgarités. Il finit en leur demandant s'ils avaient bien compris mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Gregory s'énerva et attrapa le conducteur par le col de sa veste. Ce dernier commença à se débattre mais seulement pour se défaire de la prise que le policier avait sur lui. Sûrement avait-il reçu l'ordre de ne pas le toucher. Penser cela fit tiquer Greg qui le lâcha, ouvrit la porte et le sorti de force du véhicule. Ce qui eut comme conséquence de faire tomber au sol l'homme.

L'agent perdit patience, se releva et se jeta sur Gregory pour lui donner plusieurs coups de poings à la suite. Gregory les encaissa pour ensuite les lui retourner. Il le fit tomber au sol et l'assomma de moitié. Alors qu'il continuait à se déchainer, Gregory sentit des bras encercler sa taille et le jeter sur le côté. Il se releva en moins d'une seconde et envoya un coup de poing sur la tempe du deuxième agent, qui tomba à genoux, puis finit de le mettre à terre avec un violent coup de pied.

Gregory se remit correctement sur pied et remarqua que les passants et certain de ses collègues s'étaient arrêtés pour observer le combat. Il fit comme si de rien n'était en se rapprochant des deux hommes et se mit accroupi pour être à leur hauteur.

« Prévenez votre boss que je ne veux plus vous voir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de lui pour être ma baby-sitter. » Il se releva et se retourna en direction de Scotland Yard d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et sans grande surprise, Mycroft vint à son bureau lui rendre visite. Gregory était en pause assis devant son bureau alors qu'il rentrait. Il leva la tête de son portable.

« Un problème ? »

Mycroft leva un sourcil. « Je pense que oui. J'ai eu un retour sur certains de tes actes… »

« Seulement certains ? Pourtant tes larbins sont là à me suivre depuis quatre semaines, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes, Mycroft. », s'énerva Gregory.

« Je parle de tes actes de ce matin. »

Il s'attendit à une remarque du DI mais ce dernier ne fit rien excepté lever un sourcil jugeur.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Mycroft en jouant avec son parapluie. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur le dossier d'une des deux chaises devant le bureau du DI avant de s'y asseoir. « Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil. »

Greg lui fit seulement un geste évasif de la main. Mycroft soupira.

« Je veux seulement te protéger. C'est dans mes cordes donc je le fais. Tout comme je le fais avec Sherlock et John. »

« Je sais très bien me protéger moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoins de gardiens. »

« J'ai pu comprendre, oui... Mais je ne voudrais pas te retrouver mort dans une ruelle… », se justifia Mycroft. « Et je suis certain que c'est également le souhait de Sherlock et John. »

Mycroft resserra sa prise sur son parapluie. Il savait que l'homme face à lui ne faisait que se donner un style décontracté face aux différents dangers qui plainaient. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de se conduire pour faire réaliser à Gregory que cela ne changerait absolument rien du tout.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins demander pourquoi moi-même je n'ai eu aucun accès à ton dossier ou à tes missions ? », demanda Mycroft.

Gregory le regarda, étonné. « Tu n'as pas accès aux dossiers ? Tu es le Gouvernement, comme ça se fait ? »

« J'ai contacté mon prédécesseur et il m'a affirmé que les dossiers étaient classés secret, même pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? », dit Gregory. _Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il.

« Oui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. L'une des choses les plus craintes est la présence d'erreurs pendant les missions et je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais au point de garder un dossier secret ? C'est déjà arrivé alors que j'étais à mon poste et ça n'a jamais pris autant d'ampleur… »

Les mains de Gregory allèrent frotter vigoureusement son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il connaisse Mycroft ? Il voulait seulement _oublier._ Pourquoi l'homme devait-il insister ? Il fallait le faire sortir de son bureau. Maintenant.

Il regarda Mycroft alors que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son regard dériva sur la droite, où il pouvait voir derrière les vitres de son bureau Donovan et ses collègues lancer quelques coups d'œil vers Mycroft et lui-même.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de parler.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pas maintenant. »

Mycroft lui lança un regard perçant.

« S'il te plait ? », supplia-t-il.

Un hochement de la tête lui répondit. Il souffla.

« Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ne va pas aider à attraper le coupable. Même moi je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être… », avoua tout de même Gregory.

« Si tu ne sais pas qui est le coupable, comment peut-il te connaitre ? Ton identité était cachée, non ? »

Gregory hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais on a eu un problème en fin de mission… » Gregory ferma les yeux, les souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux. « Ecoute, c'est tout ce que je peux dire aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important. Je viendrais t'en parler avant la fin de la semaine, si tu le veux vraiment. »

Gregory regarda Mycroft se lever et se diriger vers la porte de son bureau.

« Attend une seconde. Je ne veux plus voir aucun de tes larbins, Mycroft. », le menaça Gregory.

« J'en prends note. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais me protéger, de toute façon ? Surtout que rien n'est arrivé depuis un moment. », marmonna le policier.

Mycroft lui répondit en évoquant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt sur sa place au gouvernement : ses ordres étaient d'or. « Et puis, tu es mon ami, non ? Tu es proche de Sherlock. », énonça-t-il. « Tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes pour la famille Holmes, on dirait. » fini Mycroft avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sorti en refermant la porte derrière lui et Gregory se leva, ouvrit la porte et lui rappela en levant le doigt vers lui : « N'oublie pas tes larbins ! »

* * *

Trente minutes après le départ de Mycroft, Greg n'avait toujours pas avancé dans son boulot. Il souffla de désespoir, referma les dossiers sur lesquels il bossait et sorti de Scotland Yard après avoir prévenu Sally qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

En vérité, Gregory n'avait que très peu mangé en plusieurs semaines : ses principaux repas étaient constitués majoritairement de café et de cigarettes. En plus de cela, ses recherches n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Il avait pu récupérer le dossier entier car il était le DI en charge de l'affaire et la seule chose dont il était certain pour l'instant était que le coupable était un homme. Un homme entrainé et doué pour la torture. Et il savait cela grâce à Sherlock. Il n'avait absolument rien venant des preuves car il n'y en avait aucune, et ce que lui-même pouvait apporter à ces preuves était la confirmation que les victimes étaient bel et bien des membres de son ancienne équipe.

Gregory gara sa voiture au sous-sol de l'hôpital St Bart et se rendit à la morgue d'un pas lent. Il chercha Molly mais cette dernière n'était pas là. Il remonta au laboratoire pour la trouver. Travailler avec Molly était beaucoup plus agréable que de travailler avec un autre médecin légiste. Il lui était souvent arrivé de lui offrir un café quand il venait la voir sur son lieu de travail et il se promit intérieurement de l'inviter en dehors du cadre professionnel la prochaine fois.

Après les salutations habituelles, ils descendirent tous les deux au sous-sol. Greg lui demanda de sortir les corps des victimes de l'affaire des torturés. Il était anxieux et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas être là. Mais il se devait de faire avancer l'enquête. Il était possible qu'il ait omis certaines informations sur les corps. Et revoir les corps de ses anciens collègues ferait peut-être remonter certains souvenirs pour déterminer l'identité du coupable. Après que Molly ait fini ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il se frotta les mains et s'avança. Il entendit vaguement Molly lui demander s'il allait bien mais ne lui répondit pas.

Il s'approcha en direction du premier corps : le SDF. Il posa sa main sur la table glacée. Il se déplaça autour du corps en se penchant plusieurs fois pour observer au plus près les blessures que la personne avait reçues mais aucun élément ne ressorti. Il fit pareil pour les autres corps.

Pendant ce temps, Molly était restée à l'écart. Elle avait, bien évidemment, entendu parler de l'affaire avec John mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Gregory depuis. Ce dernier venait de finir d'observer les corps des victimes et se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. La pensée morbide de savoir s'il allait finir à leur place lui traversa l'esprit mais il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Son regard glissa sur le premier corps. Ce fut la première personne à qui il avait parlé, le premier qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il sourit en se souvenant de leur rencontre.

FLASH-BACK

_Gregory était une recrue depuis ses dix-huit ans, donc cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans. Il avait décidé d'intégrer l'armée car il ne savait pas de quoi son futur serait fait et aucun métier ne l'attirait réellement. Contrairement à la majorité des enfants, il n'avait jamais voulu exercer un métier bien précis, n'avait jamais eu de "job de rêve". Il avait donc suivi le conseil que sa mère avait pu lui donner et avait quitté sa famille pour commencer à vivre sa vie de son côté avec l'armée._

_Quelque temps après, Gregory se faisait remarquer par son physique sportif, son obéissance et son moral d'acier. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune homme pouvait facilement se différencier des autres recrues : son père, un ancien militaire plutôt bien gradé de l'armée, avait tenu à ce que ses trois enfants suivent un entrainement bien particulier pour qu'ils soient prêts à tous les futurs possibles qui allaient s'offrir à eux. De cette façon, les portes s'ouvrirent facilement pour Gregory Lestrade qui finit par faire plusieurs missions à travers le monde quelques mois seulement après son engagement. Il en avait été très fier mais sa joie avait été de courte durée lorsqu'il avait appris par hasard que son père avait tiré certaines ficelles pour que son fils soit mis en avant._

_Donc après une de ses dernières missions, il reçut l'ordre de se rendre à Londres. Sans poser de questions, il se rendit là où on l'attendait._

_Il s'était retrouvé trois jours plus tard autour d'une table. Il avait été le premier sur les lieux. Il fixait un point lointain d'un air blasé. Il avait prévu d'aller régler ses comptes avec son père. Savoir si vraiment ses mérites et récompenses lui avaient été données à cause de lui, de son importance. Mais le temps lui avait fait défaut. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici._

_La capitale anglaise l'avait accueilli avec un ciel bleu comme il savait l'apprécier. Il pouvait l'observer de sa place dans le bureau. Il n'était pas anxieux. Aujourd'hui restait une bonne journée et d'un côté professionnel, il avait fait ses preuves depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il était le meilleur. Non, aucune sanction n'était prévue pour lui. Plutôt une nouvelle mission. Et une très importante mission, si on l'avait venir jusqu'à Londres._

_Après quelques minutes, un brouhaha s'approcha du bureau et attira son attention. La porte, qui était placée derrière lui, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à six personnes. Cinq d'entre elles, deux femmes et trois hommes, étaient en uniforme et discutaient. Apparemment, elles se connaissaient bien. La sixième personne n'était en aucun cas un agent de terrain : costume sur mesure, propre sur lui, n'ayant pas l'apparence d'un agent de terrain. L'homme avait une apparence parfaite. Greg l'identifia comme le supérieur qui l'avait contacté quelques jours avant._

_Quand le groupe fut enfin assit, un des hommes remarqua Gregory. _

_« C'est qui ce gamin ? »_

_Gregory tourna sa tête vers la personne qui avait parlé et le fixa sans montrer la moindre émotion sur son visage._

_« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu t'es trompé de bureau ? »_

_Sans faire de remarque, Greg retourna son regard vers l'homme en costume. Ce dernier s'était assis juste en face du plus jeune sans lever les yeux de son bloc-notes._

_« Voici Gregory. Il sera le coordinateur de votre équipe et votre supérieur pour la mission qui vous sera confiée. Je compte sur vous pour obéir à ses ordres malgré son jeune âge. Il s'agit… »_

_« Jeune âge ? C'est un gamin qui se trouve ici ! Je fais deux fois son âge, bordel ! Hors de question que je lui obéisse. »_

_Gregory laissa l'inconnu parler. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…Enfin. Enfin, il avait sa propre mission. Enfin, ses capacités avaient été reconnues. Il s'empêcha de sourire et fixa mollement l'homme qui se révoltait encore contre leur supérieur. Musclé, roux, les yeux bleus. Rien qui ne sortait de l'inhabituel. Il avait un physique assez commun en dehors de sa fine musculature._

_« Alors ? Comment ? », demanda ce dernier à Gregory._

_« Comment quoi ? », dit Greg d'une voix grave. _Autant montrer sa supériorité dès le début_, pensa-t-il._

_« Comment un gamin comme toi peut-il faire partie d'une mission aussi dangereuse ? »_

Mission aussi dangereuse ?

_Greg leva les yeux vers lui, son regard était dur, intransigeant._

_« Je suis le meilleur, tout simplement. »_

_Les quatre autres agents autour d'eux, qui étaient resté silencieux durant la scène, se regardèrent, pas certains de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre._

FIN FLASH-BACK

« Gregory ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Gregory releva sa tête pour regarder Molly.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

Le DI sortit de l'hôpital et décida de rentrer chez lui après avoir envoyé un message à Donovan. Il alluma la radio et se laissa porter par la circulation londonienne. Il avait menti à Molly, aller à la morgue ne lui avait absolument rien apporté. Rien à part des souvenirs douloureux. Il était perdu, peut être devait-il vraiment parler à Mycroft. Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait rien, aucun élément supplémentaire. Et en parler à Mycroft pourrait le mettre en danger. Une pensée contradictoire lui vient en lui affirmant que peu importe l'enquête, Mycroft était constamment en danger.

Il sortit de sa voiture et joua avec son porte-clés durant sa marche pour rejoindre son appartement. Il entra dans son appartement et s'arrêta avant de faire le moindre pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un homme traversa son jardin pour se diriger en direction de son garage. Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison, séparé par quelques arbres et buissons parfaitement taillés. Plus l'homme avançait et plus on pouvait apercevoir une large porte grise. Cette dernière n'étant pas fermée à clé, l'homme la poussa seulement de sa main droite. Un grincement accompagna le mouvement de la porte et l'homme s'avança pour s'arrêter ensuite devant une table placée en plein milieu de la pièce. D'un coup sec et précis, il la décala pour se retrouver ensuite accroupi devant une trappe.

De la même couleur du sol, on apercevait faiblement ses délimitations. Seul une poignée pouvait nous faire penser à l'existence de cette mystérieuse entrée.

L'homme tira sur la poignée. Son visage était figé dans l'indifférence, son regard était lointain. Une échelle se présenta à lui : il se retourna et commença à descendre.

À partir de ce moment-là, le silence qui l'entourait se désintégra pour laisser place à des gémissements étouffés. Plus l'homme descendait, plus ces derniers devenaient désespérés.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que je t'ai fait attendre mais c'est fini maintenant. »

Les gémissements devinrent pleurs. L'homme se rapprocha de la source de ces derniers et se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa victime.

Cette dernière était attachée de façon à ce qu'elle soit totalement immobilisée : ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles étaient bloqués par d'épaisses cordes, deux larges ceintures en cuir la serraient : la première au niveau des épaules et la seconde juste en-dessous de la poitrine. Pour finir, un bâillon entravait sa bouche.

L'homme observa sa victime. Il avait attendu assez longtemps, il était temps de reprendre le jeu. Il leva son bras droit pour aller caresser la tête de la martyre pour ensuite défaire le bâillon, ce dernier tombant autour de son cou.

« Est-ce que tu as pris ta décision ? »

La femme face à lui, car la victime était bel et bien une femme, était défigurée par ses pleurs et par la frayeur. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé enfermée ici. Elle ne savait même pas où se situait "_ici_". Le seul point qu'elle n'ignorait pas, ironiquement, était la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Et c'est pour cela que la frayeur avait pris place et remplacé sa raison.

L'homme en face d'elle, celui qui jouait avec elle, qui l'avait fait patienter pendant des jours entiers, se retrouvait aujourd'hui en face d'elle. Et cela n'augurait absolument rien de bon.

« Non. », répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement à cause de l'adrénaline qui venait de l'envahir suite à sa réponse.

Le regard de l'homme glissa lentement sur son corps et un sourire étonnamment charmeur lui répondit.

« Je t'ai pourtant laissé le temps de prendre la bonne décision… »

« Ma décision est non. »

L'homme recula légèrement en entendant la détermination dans la voix de la femme mais se reprit très vite. Hors de question de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ses victimes.

« Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait pouvoir me débarrasser de toi assez rapidement… On va s'amuser un peu ensemble et j'espère que tu changeras d'avis sur ces informations. »

« Jamais. »

« Bien. Très bien… », dit l'homme en se retournant pour se diriger vers une table qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il récupéra une pince qu'il avait laissé là quelques jours plus tôt. Il revint au niveau de la femme et se pencha sur son oreille droite.

« Je voulais t'épargner quelques minutes de douleur en plus. Vraiment. Tu as toujours été la plus _gentille_. Mais apparemment tu ne sais pas saisir les bonnes occasions qui se présentent à toi. »

La femme retint un sanglot qui souleva sa poitrine avec puissance. Elle allait mourir. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait mourir et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. La seule chose qui l'a fit se sentir au même niveau de son futur meurtrier était le fait de savoir que même s'il la tuait, il ne lui retirerait aucune information. Et d'après ce que l'homme lui avait dit, elle était la dernière personne à pouvoir le renseigner. Elle ferma ses yeux noyés de larmes et attendit la douleur.

Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. À la place, des mots chuchotés, d'une intensité telle que cela la rendit nauséeuse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je sais où se trouve Gregory, Lexy. Toi et les autres êtes juste le plat de résistance. Et un avertissement. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique en secouant la pince qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Il replaça le bâillon sur la bouche de la femme.

« Pour que tu ne fasses pas trop de bruit. J'ai une affreuse migraine depuis le début de la soirée. »

Quelques secondes après, la douleur que la femme attendait de ressentir plus tôt la heurta de plein fouet.

* * *

_Fin de chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)_

_À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
